You Are My Destiny
by Karasuma Rose
Summary: "Se talvez, se somente talvez eu me lembrasse do que aconteceu, eu saberia o que fazer, que decisões tomar. /–Isso não é importante agora. - Ele me disse.- Essa corrente, essa em seu pulso direito, lhe fará saber. E a partir do momento em que ela se romper, seu destino estará cumprido e não haverá nenhuma forma de se voltar atrás."
1. Chapther 01: The Call

**You Are My Destiny**

 _Sinopse:_ _"Se talvez, se somente talvez eu me lembrasse do que aconteceu, eu saberia o que fazer, que decisões tomar. /–Isso não é importante agora. - Ele me disse.- Essa corrente, essa em seu pulso direito, lhe fará saber. E a partir do momento em que ela se romper, seu destino estará cumprido e não haverá nenhuma forma de se voltar atrás."_

 _Chapther 01: The Call_

Kagome... Kagome... kagome... **IKARISHITE!** *

Dor. Minha primeira sensação completa depois de tanto tempo em inércia e sonhos abstratos. Mas o que realmente me despertou foi um calor abrasador se espalhando pelo meu corpo. Ainda permaneço algum tempo tentando me lembrar sobre o que eu sonhava, mas essa não é a pergunta a ser feita a esse momento. Mais importante é saber onde estou, porque não consigo me mover e porque continuo a sentir essa estranha sensação de paz. Não seria mais óbvio se desesperar diante do desconhecido?

Acho mais fácil começar pela primeira pergunta, onde eu estou?

Abro lentamente meus olhos, apreciando novamente aquela sensação familiar e aconchegante a me envolver. Sinto o vento passar e acariciar meu cabelo, como que me incentivando a despertar. Espero alguns minutos enquanto meus olhos se acostumam á claridade e já posso observar ao meu redor com mais atenção. Eu me encontrava em um pátio cercado de uma grande casa tradicional que parecia ter décadas de existência, e que logo identifiquei como um templo, pois após a entrada havia um altar Haiden, dedicado a oferendas e pedidos dos fiéis. Apesar de estar em um templo, não me sinto muito esclarecida por estar vestida, e só agora notando esse detalhe, em roupas de sacerdotisa. E eu ainda não sei como cheguei em um templo, o porque de estar aqui e nem por quanto tempo.

Tempo. O que essa palavra significa?

Minha série de questões internas foi interrompida ao me tocar de que eu ainda sentia aquele calor, agora um pouco mais suave, e que ele começava pelas minhas costas e se espalhava por todos os membros do meu corpo, semelhante a uma reconfortante carícia materna. Viro minha cabeça para descobrir qual era a fonte de tal sensação e me deparo com uma gigantesca Sakura (provavelmente centenária pelo tamanho) a qual estava recostada. Curioso é que a árvore passava uma presença espiritual muito forte, como se fosse uma espécie de... Divindade.

Ainda estranhando toda aquela situação, me levantei já com nenhuma dificuldade de me mover (parece que aquela energia vinda da árvore tem alguma coisa a ver com isso, mas preferi não formar mais dúvidas na minha cabeça naquele momento) e comecei a vagar aleatoriamente pelo templo, até que vi uma claridade muito forte vinda da entrada do templo. Percebi que ela não se comportava de forma comum, como de uma lanterna. Não, era dourada e pulsava, chamava alguém.

Chamava-me. E então me vi correndo.

Não sei a razão, mas o apelo se fazia urgente. E eu não questionei o porque sabia disso, ou o porque acatei ao chamado. Simplesmente corri como se a minha vida dependesse de alcançar aquela fonte luminescente, e somente mais tarde eu pude ver o quanto estava certa.

Chegando na entrada do templo pude ver que ela provinha de uma pequena casinha, e ainda ofegante pelo exercício, abri a porta de correr que dava acesso ao que eu tanto almejava. Um antigo poço, a muito seco pela falta de uso, emanava uma resplandecente luz áurea que me convidava sedutora.

Me aproximei lentamente, encantada com o que acontecia, quando ouvi uma gentil voz dizer de dentro do poço:

 _-Kagome. Entre no poço, o tempo se esgota!_

-Quem é você? – Perguntei para a misteriosa voz.

 _-Sou a escolha, a decisão. A justiça é a minha mãe e a minha irmã é a impulsividade. Sou aquele que tece o teu futuro e trago o equilíbrio entre a felicidade e a dor. E para que haja equilíbrio, tu deves entrar no poço e cumprir o que lhe foi escrito._ – Foi nesse momento em que entrar nesse poço não era simplesmente um ato sem proposito. Significava aceitar ou não o meu destino.

-Por que eu deveria? -Perguntei mais confusa do que se não tivesse ouvido resposta alguma.

 _-Porque cabe a ti purificar a ilha de gelo que se encontra no Oeste. Agora vá depressa, que o tempo é cruel para com os mortais._

-Como posso saber que isso é o certo a se fazer?

 _-Não percebes? É inevitável. Desde a formação de teus ossos este dia te aguarda. Aceite-o ou ele desprezará a felicidade aguardada para o teu caminho._

E se nesse momento eu ainda tinha duvidas sobre pular no poço, elas foram sanadas. Eu tinha uma missão, era necessária. Se eu fosse ser infeliz por conta dessa decisão, aceitaria mesmo assim. Sentia que correr pelo meu próprio bem estar seria injusto demais, e se eu pudesse por meio da minha escolha fazer outros felizes, aceitaria de bom grado.

E enquanto aquela ofuscante luz me envolvia, pude ter as minhas primeiras duas certezas em muito tempo. Primeiro, eu tinha feito a escolha certa. E segundo, ela era indubitavelmente _inevitável._

 ***Shikarishite! :Aguente Firme!** ou **Não desista!**

 **Muito obrigada por ler! Me faz muito feliz!**


	2. Chapther 02: My Lord

**You Are My Destiny**

 _Sinopse:_ _"Se talvez, se somente talvez eu me lembrasse do que aconteceu, eu saberia o que fazer, que decisões tomar. /–Isso não é importante agora. - Ele me disse.- Essa corrente, essa em seu pulso direito, lhe fará saber. E a partir do momento em que ela se romper, seu destino estará cumprido e não haverá nenhuma forma de se voltar atrás."_

 _Chapther 02: My Lord_

A cena em si já era inusitada. Um conhecido e respeitado inuyoukai observava enquanto seus homens se livravam de um bando de arruaceiros que perturbavam os moradores da pequena e pacífica vila de Yasu, local o qual vive e protege. O youkai bufa impacientemente enquanto os homens, visivelmente bêbados, insistem em dizer que foram enganados e que não sabiam que iriam ter que pagar pela comida que consumiram na hospedagem a qual foram expulsos.

\- Não podemos andar logo com isso? Eu tenho pressa. – Fala o youkai de cabelos prateados e expressão emburrada para um de seus oficiais.

-Sim senhor! – Responde um youkai touro com um sorriso no rosto que, apesar de sua estatura e aparente aparência grosseira, era uma dos youkais mais gentis e sábios já vistos. Seu senhor sempre fora impaciente, mas quando se tratava de ir ver a sacerdotisa, sua inquietude beirava o desespero.

Faziam mais de 10 anos que servia ao seu senhor, e apesar de que, em algumas horas ainda mostrasse possuir traços de infantilidade adolescente, era um youkai de extrema confiança e se podia contar com a sua palavra, um adjetivo de valor em uma era tão conturbada. Ele possuía uma extrema complacência para com os humanos (característica o qual me senti um pouco incerto em acreditar no começo) e tratava a todos com respeito e descontração, até mesmo as pessoas consideradas "inferiores" a ele.

Isso se mostrou evidente em um episódio específico há algum tempo atrás. Eu tinha acabado de me juntar a ele, portanto não tinha pleno conhecimento se seu caráter, pensando então que seguiria alguém que era igual a todos os outros youkais, seres cheios de sede de sangue e ensoberbados de orgulho. Nós havíamos precisado desviar de nosso caminho em busca de um construtor para a casa de meu amo, para comprar mantimentos para o grupo, que nesse período era relativamente pequeno, em torno de uns 16 homens, 12 youkais e 4 hanyous. Enquanto seguíamos em direção ao vilarejo mais próximo, ouvimos gritos provindos da floresta e cheiro de sangue humano e como eu acreditava na época, movido pela curiosidade, meu mestre se dirigiu rapidamente até o local.

Ao chegarmos lá, encontramos uma cena que era infelizmente, muito comum em nossa época: Um homem que, pelas suas roupas aparentava ser um varão de posses, espancava uma criança de cerca de 9 anos de idade, que já sangrava e uma mulher que era obviamente a mãe da criança e parecia ser muito mais pobre, se ajoelhava aos seus pés e chorando, pedia por misericórdia. Era um senhor punindo seus servos. Hoje eu posso admitir, com uma boa dose de vergonha, de que eu achava até um pouco de graça naquela situação. Nunca entendera como os humanos eram capazes de tentar rebaixar aos seus semelhantes, sendo que eles mesmos, passados 20 ou 30 anos, não seriam mais capazes de manter sua autoridade sendo eles mesmos subjugados. Mas os meus pensamentos de escárnio não duraram por muito tempo.

-Hei, o que pensa que está fazendo? – Meu senhor grita, enquanto lançamos pra ele nossos melhores olhares de espanto. O que ele pensava estar fazendo? Era um problema entre humanos, então por que interferir?

\- Não é da sua... – O homem ia retrucar, mas parou ao perceber que se tratava de um youkai, mudando completamente a postura de senhor autoritário e arrogante, para humano temeroso e desconfiado. – Youkai?

\- Que direito você tem de bater na criança? Não vê que vai mata-la? Por acaso é idiota? –Continuou, ignorando a pergunta e gritando com grosseria, enquanto todos nós soltávamos suspiros atrás dele. Sim, nosso mestre tinha o dom de, além de ser extremamente curioso e intrometido, era irritantemente mal-educado.

-Essa criança é minha serva e descumpriu com suas obrigações. Merece ser punida e você youkai, não deve se meter nos meus assuntos! – O homem disse recuperando a pose. Agora é que não restava nenhuma dúvida de que essa conversa daria uma bela confusão.

\- O que disse maldito? Se um humano estúpido como você soubesse cuidar de seus assuntos, ninguém precisaria falar nada! – Retrucou meu senhor, dessa vez realmente irritado com o homem. Aquela altura do campeonato eu não duvidaria de que sangue humano seria derramado apenas pela afronta. Mas por incrível que pareça em vez disso, ele simplesmente segurou o humano pela gola do quimono e pronunciou as palavras que eu guardo até os dias de hoje. – Se você acha que é melhor que seus servos está muito enganado. Continue sendo um senhor arrogante assim e seu futuro será cheio de miséria.

\- Isamu? Isamu acorda! –Ouço meu amo me chamar, balançando as mãos na frente do meu rosto com inquietação e curiosidade nos olhos dourados. – No que estava pensando?

\- Nada de relevância Inuyasha- Sama. Somente em alguns cálculos sobre a compra dos novos armamentos encomendados. – Respondo com objetivo de, se entrar no assunto que o meu senhor mais detesta, que são contas e orçamentos, ele não me questione mais. E pela expressão de perfeito desgosto que ele me lançou, percebo que fui bem sucedido.

\- Feh, então não fique ai parado e vamos logo! – Responde ansioso para voltar rapidamente ao seu destino na vila de Yasu: O templo.

\- Hai, hai! – Respondo com meu sorriso ainda maior no rosto. É para protegê-la que ele se esforça para tornar-se um poderoso senhor no leste do Japão. É pra velar por ela que ele mandou construir o templo ao redor do poço. E mesmo em sua "ausência" é por consideração a ela que ele cuida da vila a qual pertenceu um dia.

É Kagome- Sama, mesmo sem realmente conhece-la a senhora possui, além do respeito, a profunda admiração desse seu servo Isamu.

 **Muito obrigada por ler! Me faz muito feliz!**

 **A minha querida Sora-chan: Muito obrigado pela sua review! Sabia que essa é a primeira que eu recebo? E foi logo uma tão positiva! Agradeço muito o elogio e espero que saiba que esse segundo capítulo é dedicado inteiramente a você, sua linda!**

 **Beijos da Rose.**


	3. Chapther 03: The Awakening

**You Are My Destiny**

 _Sinopse:_ _"Se talvez, se somente talvez eu me lembrasse do que aconteceu, eu saberia o que fazer, que decisões tomar. /–Isso não é importante agora. - Ele me disse.- Essa corrente, essa em seu pulso direito, lhe fará saber. E a partir do momento em que ela se romper, seu destino estará cumprido e não haverá nenhuma forma de se voltar atrás."_

 _Chapther 03: The Awakening_

Precisava vê-la urgentemente. Alguma coisa estava diferente com ela e podia sentir essa mudança nos ossos. Mesmo depois de tantos anos não perdera a esperança de que sua Kagome acordasse e desse aquele sorriso radiante pra ele de novo.

Quando finalmente havíamos derrotado Naraku duas décadas atrás, e com a joia completa, cabia a Kagome, como sacerdotisa guardiã da joia, fazer um pedido de razões puras para que a joia pudesse finalmente deixar de existir e Midoriko tivesse o seu tão aguardado descanso. Para isso, ela pediu pra passar alguns dias em sua éra, pois precisava refletir sobre o seu desejo.

E assim se passou um mês.

Por mais ansioso que eu estivesse, no maior ato de paciência da minha vida dessa vez eu esperei. E quando ela voltou, parecia que havia feito a descoberta do século. Ela estava muito feliz, mas se recusava a nos contar qualquer coisa, até que eu descobri da forma mais dolorosa possível.

Kagome, ainda meio debilitada pela batalha com Naraku (pensava até ter perdido mais da metade de seus poderes espirituais), me pediu pra leva-la para uma clareira á beira de um lago que existia relativamente perto da vila, e ouvisse o que ela tinha para me dizer. Assim o fiz e esperei impaciente, enquanto ela parecia estar querendo tomar coragem para falar.

\- Inuyasha – Ela começou, me fazendo ficar imediatamente tenso.

\- O que foi Kagome? – Perguntei meio receoso.

\- Acho que está na hora de fazer o meu pedido! – Falou com um enorme sorriso, como se aquilo fosse a melhor decisão que já tivesse tomado na vida.

\- Mas o que... – Comecei a falar, perplexo com o rumo da conversa, mas vi que ela já não me ouvia mais. Segurava a Shikon no Tama junto ao peito e de olhos fechados, se concentrava enquanto a rósea luz emanava da pequena bolinha de vidro e se espalhava por toda a superfície ao redor de Kagome. A essa altura, estava tão aturdido pelo que acontecia que chegava a ter aquela sensação de que o tempo parava. Não existia brisa, não se ouvia nenhum som, era somente Kagome, a joia e eu.

 _-Guardiã de coração puro, qual é o seu desejo? –_ Perguntou uma suave e quase imperceptível voz provinda da joia. Nesse momento, ela abriu os olhos e vi que eles emanavam um brilho atencioso ao pedir.

\- Desejo que Inuyasha se torne um youkai completo, para que por meio de sua força possa proteger aqueles a quem ama – Ela disse tão gentilmente que pude ver que ela não pensava nela mesma. Isso me fez me lembrar das pessoas que eu nunca havia conseguido proteger. Minha mãe veio imediatamente a minha mente. Talvez essa fosse a minha maior dor, a dor de ser "incapaz" por ser fraco, por ser hanyou. Mas eu não tinha mais essa fixação por isso. Quando ela entrou na minha vida isso não me importava mais. Ela me aceitava e isso era tudo o que eu precisava para ser forte. Ser forte por ela.

-Sua idiota – Disse antes que uma poderosa força se apossasse contra meus membros, me impedindo de me mexer.

 _-Por pensar sempre no bem alheio e possuir bondosa alma altruísta, seu desejo é aceito e concedido –_ A voz mais uma vez se pronunciou antes de desaparecer completamente, junto com a joia.

A partir daí que eu pude compreender o que significava verdadeiramente essa transformação. Para ser um youkai completo eu precisava não só de mudanças físicas (as quais eu sentia dolorosamente), mas espirituais também. Foi muito difícil sentir a batalha interna entre o meu lado humano e youkai, o qual o segundo tal como um animal ensandecido, rugia e ganhava mais espaço, à medida que o primeiro tentava inutilmente permanecer. Estava quase perdendo completamente a humanidade (e a sanidade também) quando senti um calor se instalar no meu peito. Com muita dificuldade abro os olhos e vejo Kagome me segurar fortemente e me abraçando, transferir para mim o ultimo vestígio de poder espiritual que lhe restara, tentando assim acalmar a fera que tentando tomar o controle completo de mim.

Isso felizmente aconteceu, e quando finalmente entrei em equilíbrio entre a minha consciência e meu extinto youkai, comecei a notar as mudanças que tinham ocorrido. Meus sentidos, minha força e minha aparência, que agora constituía desde estrias vermelhas por todo o corpo, até minhas orelhas, que antes possuíam forma canina, agora mais parecidas com orelhas humanas mais alongadas, todo o meu ser emitia poder.

Enquanto do me recuperava do choque e me acostumava com meu "novo" corpo, ouço a debilitada voz de Kagome me chamar.

\- Inuyasha... Você está bem? – A vejo ainda abraçada a mim e a amparo antes que ela caia. Agora que tinha percepção mais aguçada podia sentir seu coração batendo devagar e sua respiração frágil e descompassada. E a observo, começando a entrar em desespero, enquanto que com muito esforço, ela me diz as ultimas palavras das quais me lembro vividamente. – Eu estou... tão feliz! – Fala antes de entrar em um profundo "sono", o qual só fui entender um considerável tempo depois.

Seres de existência espiritual possuem certo limite de quanto poder podem usar, pois sendo esse poder a base de suas vidas, o usando além de sua capacidade o esgotamento espiritual pode ser tamanho que ocasionará na perda de sua consciência por tempo indeterminado, ou até mesmo em sua morte. Houveram histórias anteriores de sacerdotisas que ficaram vários meses adormecidas por conta disso, mas são poucos os casos daquelas que chegaram a acordar e menores ainda das que ficaram vivas após isso. Usar tanto poder é perigoso.

Por isso aguardara 20 longos anos por ela.

Por que se ela conseguiu resistir por tanto tempo, ainda existia a pequena possibilidade da sua forte Kagome voltar para ele. Foi com essa esperança que montara um exercito de youkais e demarcara como seu território toda aquela região. Não falharia dessa vez. Kagome deu todo por sua felicidade e ele daria a vida se preciso fosse, por sua segurança. E foi pensando nisso que correu o mais rápido que podia para o templo ao sentir uma energia se agitando lá.

Ao chegar, foi direto a câmara principal, que era onde ela estava e ao abrir a porta estagnou, como que petrificado, a observar a cena.

Uma linha prateada serpenteava ao redor do corpo inerte de Kagome que como sempre, levava uma expressão tranquila no rosto. Sua situação sempre foi alvo de curiosidade. Apesar de seus cabelos e unhas que sempre cresciam e precisavam ser aparados, ela permanecia com a mesma aparência de vinte anos atrás. Lendas começaram a se formar sobre ela e sobre sua aura que confortava quem estivesse ao redor, fazendo com que as pessoas do vilarejo sempre levassem presentes e coisas de valor para quando a "Bondosa Sacerdotisa" acordasse.

Ainda temeroso sobre o que significaria aquilo, me aproximei e constatei que não se tratava de uma linha em si, mas de uma finíssima corrente que parecia conter um grande poder. Não poder comum como youkai ou espiritual. Era um poder somente... Superior. Quando aproximei minha mão para toca-la, ela começou a brilhar com mais força e envolvia agora rapidamente o braço direito de Kagome, se focando em seu pulso e finalmente se fechando em volta dele, formando uma espécie de bracelete.

Então o que Inuyasha mais ansiava na vida em fim aconteceu. Kagome inspirou fortemente, como se fosse a primeira vez que fazia aquilo, e abriu os olhos. E aquele mar de águas profundas o engoliu uma vez mais.

\- Ka-Kagome... –Balbucinei em um misto de felicidade, alívio e um toque de retardo mental. Tudo pelo que eu esperei está aqui na minha frente e eu não consigo formular uma maldita frase inteira pra falar! Ela me olha com curiosidade já sentada, e se pondo de pé, vem em minha direção, enquanto seus agora longos cabelos ondulados cascateavam por suas costas, até logo abaixo da linha da cintura. Quando esta para, a centímetros de distância do meu rosto, ela põe as duas mãos no topo da minha cabeça e começa a apalpar o topo como se estivesse procurando algo. – Ei, O que foi?

\- Não sei dizer... – Respondeu pensativa. – Parece que falta alguma coisa...

\- Pare com isso garota! – Reclamei segurando seus pulsos e os afastando da minha cabeça. Então ela passa duas décadas adormecida e a primeira coisa que dá falta são as minhas orelhas? Feh, bem típico dela! Kagome se afasta e começa a me observar, como se tivesse realmente se dando conta da situação e me olhando como se fosse a primeira vez.

\- A propósito – Ela começa a falar, ainda mais distante com uma expressão desconfiada. – Quem é você?

 **Muito obrigada por ler! Me faz muito feliz!:)**

 **Para a querida** _ **Kaah Malfoy:**_ Eu super apoio sua opinião! Antes de uma fic ser épica ela tem que ser fofa, né? E sobre a parte do confusa, espero ter esclarecido bastante coisa nesse capítulo (que ficou enooorme mas foi necessário para o andamento da história). Se não, o lado bom de uma história é ir descobrindo as coisas aos poucos, não concorda? Obrigado pelo comentário. Há muita autoridade em quem é fã de Inuyasha e Harry Potter ao mesmo tempo!

 **Beijos da Rose.**


	4. Chapther 04: Amnesia

**You Are My Destiny**

 _Sinopse:_ _"Se talvez, se somente talvez eu me lembrasse do que aconteceu, eu saberia o que fazer, que decisões tomar. /–Isso não é importante agora. - Ele me disse.- Essa corrente, essa em seu pulso direito, lhe fará saber. E a partir do momento em que ela se romper, seu destino estará cumprido e não haverá nenhuma forma de se voltar atrás."_

 _Chapther 04: Amnesia_

 _Aviso-_ **Nesse capítulo aparecem objetos e costumes relacionados a cultura japonesa. Para não ficarem confusos, os mesmos estão marcados com um [*] e são descritos no final do capítulo. Ademais boa leitura.**

Hummm... Eu amo chá! Principalmente o Hojicha, por causa do seu sabor naturalmente mais doce. Creio que sempre me perturbavam me chamando de criança*, mas nunca liguei muito pra isso, já que quem ia beber o chá seria eu mesmo, e nem por um decreto que beberia chá Mugicha * só pra parecer mais adulta como as crianças costumavam fazer.

Enquanto tomava tranquilamente meu chá e meditava sobre implicâncias infantis, três seres realmente curiosos me observavam como se eu fosse a representação viva da afamada Kaguya Hime*. A primeira era uma mulher de aparentes quase quarenta anos, mas que possuía ainda bem claros os sinais de sua juventude e beleza, de longos cabelos castanhos brilhantes, grandes olhos chocolate perspicazes e gentis, que combinavam perfeitamente com sua postura um tanto rígida, mas claramente graciosa. Ao seu lado se encontrava um homem ligeiramente mais velho que ela, sentado tranquila e relaxadamente em frente á tradicional mesa chabudai* a qual nós tomávamos chá, e me olhava com expressão incrédula estampada no rosto. Ele, um pouco mais alto, tinha os cabelos que batiam na altura dos ombros firmemente atados na nuca em um rabo de cavalo, e suas roupas nobres indicavam que ele possuía um alto cargo naquela província, cargo o qual o Youkai ao seu lado obviamente seria superior.

Ele era diferente dos demais, e não só por ele ser youkai e os outros humanos, ele possuía uma presença peculiar para um ser daquele porte. Conseguia ser ainda mais alto que todos nos naquela sala, tinha seus fartos cabelos prateados presos por um alto rabo de cavalo e era dono dos olhos de uma cor extremamente peculiar, até mesmo para youkais: Eram dourados como o sol ao meio dia, tão intensos que quase desafiava quem ousasse duvidar de sua autenticidade. Eram visíveis também, parte de suas estrias vermelhas, comuns sinais animalescos de inuyoukais legítimos, além das orelhas pontudas, semelhantes às de um elfo. Seu quimono era totalmente vermelho e usava por cima dele uma armadura negra, com espinhos nas regiões dos ombros. Ela era presa por uma faixa, também vermelha com rajados dourados nas pontas. Para completar, trajava uma capa felpuda branca, que parecia ser muito útil já que estávamos em pleno inverno e nevava muito lá fora.

Apesar de extremamente poderoso (dizia isso por poder sentir sua aura assustadora, mas muito bem camuflada), ele tinha um jeito de "não vou lhe fazer mal, mas se me contrariar vou lhe perturbar até a sua morte", além de manter aquela expressão desconfiada de que eu iria sair correndo se se distraísse por um minuto sequer. Eu não gostava disso, e estava realmente começando a me irritar por começar a me olhar acusatoriamente, como se eu tivesse feito alguma coisa de muito errado. Já ia perguntar se tinha algum problema, quando a mulher, percebendo a tensão no ar resolve interferir.

-Então Kagome-chan, você se sente bem?- Me perguntou com sincera preocupação na voz.

\- Perfeitamente. Por quê? Pareço mal?

\- Não, absolutamente não! Mas é que depois de tanto tempo, é pouco comum que uma sacerdotisa que entre em um estado como o seu saia sem sequelas. - Se explicou rapidamente. Ela parecia realmente se importar com a minha opinião, o que eu estranhei, já que eu não tinha nenhum grau de familiaridade com ela. Supus então que ela é uma daquelas pessoas que são elegantes o suficiente para se preocupar com o que um perfeito desconhecido acha dela, não importando se esse desconhecido é uma pirralha impertinente, por exemplo.

-Estado? Que estado?- perguntei confusa.

\- Sango, ela acabou de despertar, você acha mesmo que ela saberia o porquê de estar dormindo? Ainda mais na forma como isso aconteceu? – Repreendeu gentilmente o homem do rabo de cavalo.

-Me desculpe Miroku-sam, mas eu preciso saber até onde ela sabe né?- Retrucou Sango, muito menos gentil. Miroku, parecendo acostumado com esse tipo de tratamento, só deu um sorriso complacente de quem havia entendido.

-Então continue Sangozinha – Respondeu com um sorriso matreiro. Provavelmente constrangida pelo apelido carinhoso, Sango corou e desviou o olhar do homem, que a essa altura deduzi ser seu marido.

\- Me desculpem, mas não estou entendendo aonde vocês querem chegar – Disse, procurando chamar a atenção do casal novamente. O youkai que até então não tinha se manifestado, perdeu a pouca paciência que possuía e exclamou com grosseria.

\- O que a gente quer saber é até onde você se lembra do seu passado com essa sua memória de passarinho, antes de cair no sono como uma donzela adormecida.

\- Hei! – Reclamei ofendida. Ele se dignou a cruzar os braços e desviar o olhar, em sinal de infantilidade. Eu ia começar um discurso sobre ele ter que me desculpar por não ter uma memória canina como a dele, mas o assunto chamou minha atenção.

Já tinha percebido antes que quando tentava lembrar-se de algo do passado, as lembranças eram meio conturbadas. Podia ouvir algumas vozes e rostos misturados, mas eles eram encobertos em sua maioria, por uma neblina muito expeça. Somente três rostos se destacavam em sua memória: O rosto de uma senhora já de idade que deveria ser a sua mãe; uma garotinha que parecia ter seus seis anos e que tinha um sorriso eterno nos lábios; e uma mulher, bem jovem de longos cabelos negros e olhos pretos muito opacos.

– Na verdade, não muita coisa – respondi sem graça.

\- Você se lembra de que exatamente?- Me perguntou Miroku, se inclinando em minha direção.

\- Bem, eu me lembro de um poço, uma luz e depois um tempo extremamente longo no escuro. Não consigo me lembrar de fatos específicos, mas me recordo de algumas pessoas. O que aconteceu? Deve ter sido algo grave pra que eu não me lembre do meu passado.

\- E do Inuyasha? Você se lembra dele Kagome-chan?- Perguntou Sango, com o cenho tão franzido quanto o possível, apontando para o crianção de cabelos prateados.

\- Inuyasha? Inuyasha... – Pensava em voz alta enquanto o youkai ficava rígido em seu lugar. – Você tem um nome estranho, hein? Sua mão não teve dó não, Inuyasha-Sam?- Provoquei com um sorriso deslavado na cara ao vê-lo estreitar os olhos. Fazia tempo, desde que ele não parava de me encarar que eu queria perturba-lo. Mas a reação dele não foi exatamente a que eu esperava. Ele me olhou nos olhos e parecia decepcionado com algo.

– Desculpe. Não quis entrar em um assunto delicado Inuyasha-Sama.

\- Não é isso Kagome-Sama, - Miroku me tranquilizou. – Ele só está chateado por que a senhorita não se lembra dele.

\- E por que deveria? – Perguntei inocentemente. Não sei por que, mas isso pareceu piorar a situação e Sango resolveu interferir antes que a situação se tornasse ainda mais constrangedora.

-Eh, acho que pelo menos descobrimos a sequela que tanto tempo inconsciente causou nela. Kagome-chan está com amnésia- Constatou, seguida de enfáticos sinais de concordância por parte dos homens.

-Acho melhor continuarmos com essa conversa amanhã, porque já está anoitecendo e nós moramos um pouco longe da aldeia – Anunciou Miroku, já se levantando com Sango para ir embora. Espere essa não a casa deles?

\- Pensei que morassem aqui- comentei estranhando a estrutura tipicamente humana. Miroku sorriu e disse simplesmente.

\- Essa casa enorme? Claro que não! Essa casa é do Inuyasha-Sama. A proposito é bom aproveitar bastante, já que ela foi feita por sua causa. - E saiu apressadamente, adivinhando a explosão do inuyoukai.

-Miroku! Não sabe ficar de boca fechada? – Inuyasha grita para os dois, já distantes, mas perto o suficiente para ouvir a sonora gargalhada do que parecia ser um velho amigo dele. Olho para o youkai curiosa, mas esse se vira e sai andando, me pedindo desajeitadamente para que o seguisse. Ele não parece muito habituado a agir com gentileza, então eu só o acompanho em silencio, até que ele estaciona na frente de uma porta de correr e me indica para que eu entre.

Quando eu abri a porta me deparei com uma cena surpreendente. As paredes de papel de arroz eram lindamente decoradas com pétalas de Sakura. Havia uma grande porta de correr que dava vista para o jardim principal da casa, onde naquela época do ano estava coberto de neve, mas prometia um lindo show proporcionado pelas arvores de cerejeira na primavera. No quarto tinha um futon já arrumado e que parecia muito convidativo, e uma penteadeira na altura do chão, de seis pequenos compartimentos, e encima dela apetrechos tipicamente femininos como um pente, prendedores de cabelo com desenhos finamente trabalhados e um pequeno espelho com moldura de prata. O espaço em si era simples, mas muito bonito e bem elaborado. Alguém havia dado o coração naquilo.

Me virei para Inuyasha que adivinhando o rumo dos meus pensamentos, ruborizou e fugiu do meu olhar, desviando o rosto. Então decidi que deveria parar de me remoer sobre meu passado (nem me lembro dele mesmo) e começar a agir instintivamente. E o meu instinto naquele momento foi abraçar Inuyasha o mais carinhosamente que era possível abraçar um desconhecido.

Ainda sem reação pela minha atitude, o soltei, e dando meu melhor sorriso, olhei pra ele e disse.

\- Obrigada Inuyasha-Sama, por tudo! – E dando um beijo em sua bochecha, entrei no quarto e fechei a porta, deixando um youkai estático parado do outro lado.

 **Pontos * da Narrativa:**

 **Hojicha (chá verde torrado):** Por ser bem leve e naturalmente adocicado, este chá é frequentemente servido para crianças e idosos. Por isso zombavam de Kagome, quando mesmo "crescida", continuou tomando o chá.

 **Mugicha (chá de cevada)** : Mugicha é um chá feito por infusão de cevada torrado em água. Possui um sabor levemente amargo e queimado, o que não agrada a todos os paladares, sendo preferencialmente bebidos por pessoas adultas.

 **Lenda de Kaguya Hime:** A lenda da Princesa Kaguya também conhecido como o Conto do Cortador de Bambu, cujo título original é Taketori monogatari, data do Século X, é considerada a mais antiga narrativa japonesa existente. O antigo conto, narra a história de um velho cortador de bambus, que um dia encontra uma pequenina menina dentro de um broto, sem saber que ela era na verdade uma princesa da Lua. Pela sua relevância, esse conto foi selecionado entre os mais importantes para ler antes de morrer.

 **Mesa Chabudai:** Mesas tradicionais japonesas, elas são baixas e maiores (chabudai, ちゃぶ台), que objetivam acomodar famílias inteiras.

 **Muito obrigada por ler! Me faz muito feliz!**

 **A** _ **Hossana –**_ **chan: Saudações amada terráquea! Como eu fico animaaaaaaaaada com comentários assim. Agora eu entendo completamente as escritoras que dizem ser "movidas a reviews"! É esse tipo de resposta que faz a gente ficar "nas nuvens" e que apertão o botão "criativo" da gente. Eu assim: eu vejo minha página da fic, se ela tiver uma review, no mesmo dia eu já escrevo outro capítulo. E mesmo se houver algum imprevisto, eu posto no dia seguinte, por que eu sou daquelas retardadas que, de tanto ficar lendo e relendo infinitamente uma review bonita como a sua, se inspira! Prometo que ele e os outros personagens já já vão dar as caras, mas é que eu gosto de deixar os personagens com bastante espaço para se desenvolverem. De qualquer maneira, agora você sabe que esse capítulo é seu, né migs?**

 **Beijos da Rose.**


	5. Chapther 05:Letting it Happen

**You Are My Destiny**

 _Sinopse:_ _"Se talvez, se somente talvez eu me lembrasse do que aconteceu, eu saberia o que fazer, que decisões tomar. /–Isso não é importante agora. - Ele me disse.- Essa corrente, essa em seu pulso direito, lhe fará saber. E a partir do momento em que ela se romper, seu destino estará cumprido e não haverá nenhuma forma de se voltar atrás."_

 _Chapther 05:_ _Letting it Happen_

\- Kagome? O que está fazendo? – Perguntou um par de pés muito bem calçados na minha frente. Quando ergui a cabeça e me deparei com o dono deles senti meu rosto esquentar.

\- I-Inuyasha-sama? – Perguntei constrangida. O tédio é um sentimento perigoso, diziam os antigos. Então porque não segui meus instintos e continuei no meu futon*? Éra cedo e uma manhã fria de inverno, duvidava que alguém a julgaria por desfrutar de mais algumas horas de sono. Mas não, ela tinha que agir igual uma criança!

-Oh, não se preocupe comigo, pode continuar a vontade – Disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

\- Ah... Não, eu já pretendia voltar de qualquer forma – Declarei me levantando e limpando os resquícios de neve do meu grosso e quentinho quimono. Não havia resistido e viera para o jardim fazer bonecos de neve. Parecia um desperdício aquele oceano branco nesse enorme espaço que era o jardim, e nenhuma criança pra fazer esculturas, ou uma tradicional guerra de entre si. Claro que o fato da alvura da neve me lembrar do cabelo de um certo youkai resmungão não influenciou de nada.

\- E esse aqui, o que é? – Inuyasha perguntou apontando para um monte de neve de aparência canina. Vendo a cara de interrogação que ele fazia, tive que segurar uma rizada. Será que Inuyasha ficaria muito zangado se eu falasse que me inspirei nele?

\- Nada de importante! Só um cachorro que eu conheço – Respondi procurando desviar o assunto. – Então, o senhor deseja alguma coisa? – Perguntei ao ver que outros youkais que o acompanhavam aguardavam com fingida paciência o encerramento do nosso curto diálogo. Inuyasha pareceu perceber e se apressou em me convidar para um passeio pelo vilarejo, para saber se eu ainda me lembrava de algo. Mas claro que ele não usou palavras tão gentis (com certeza "convidar" não estava entre elas).

\- E se eu me recusar? – Propus em tom de desafio. Se ele achava que só porque estava morando na casa dele, eu iria aceitar tudo o que ele quisesse estava muito enganado!

\- Se recusar?- Ergueu uma sobrancelha em sinal de descrença. – Bom, você pode ficar aqui mofando, vendo seus amigos de neve derreter.

Ok, vista por esse ângulo a ideia não parecia tão ruim. Já fazia três dias que estava ali e não tinha muito com que se entreter. Apesar de todos serem muito gentis comigo, principalmente um youkai chamado Isamu, que apesar de primeiramente me botar medo, sempre me tratou com muito respeito e gentileza, não importando o quão ocupado estivesse, todos eram muito ocupados (e as servas, não faço a mínima ideia do porque, pareciam fugir de mim).

Sango e Miroku sempre estavam por aqui, mas só soube disso porque senti suas presenças e mesmo assim foi difícil capta-las por sua intensa movimentação.

\- Eu vou – Disse. – Mas com uma condição.

\- E qual seria? – Inuyasha me olhou com expressão ressabiada. É impressão minha ou ele não confia em mim?

\- O senhor vai me dar alguma tarefa pra fazer – Afirmei com determinação. – Alguma coisa importante está acontecendo, e o mínimo que posso fazer por estar morando aqui agora e tentar ajudar em alguma coisa.

\- Feh, e no que uma humana fraca como você pretende ajudar em uma guerra?

\- Estamos em guerra! – Exclamei surpresa. Não tinha ideia que a situação era tão grave assim.

\- Nada com que se preocupar. Koji pode ser forte, mas ainda é uma criança. Só precisamos assusta-lo um pouco que ele se esquece dessa bobagem política. – Falou em um surpreendente tom sério. Isso não parecia muito comum, pois os youkais que aguardavam ficaram imediatamente tensos. – De qualquer maneira – Voltou com sua costumeira expressão infantil de contrariedade. – acho que posso arranjar alguma coisa que não faça você se machucar, já que essa parece ser sua especialidade. – Sorria enquanto eu socava seu braço.

\- Arigatou, Inuyasha-Sama – Acabei por sorrir também. Então fiz um sinal pra que ele se aproximasse e sussurrei – Mas acho melhor o senhor não demorar muito mais, antes que essa expressão no rosto dos seus "amigos" seja permanente. – Disse. Inuyasha percebendo a incrustada carranca daqueles que o acompanhava, soltou uma gargalhada logo sendo seguido por mim ao perceber que eles ouviram.

\- Não se preocupe! – Disse ainda rindo e dando leves tapinhas nas minhas costas. – Eles não podem fazer nada de qualquer maneira – E agora quem ficava com medo era eu, pelas auras assassinas lançadas em minha direção. – Me encontre depois do almoço no portão de entrada. Nós vamos assim que eu terminar com meus colegas mal-humorados aqui. – Disse acompanhando os homens até desaparecerem dentro da casa.

Ele podia ser divertido quando queria, pensou enquanto se dirigia para seu quarto. Todo esse tempo sem muito contato com outras pessoas lhe deu tempo pra pensar com calma na sua situação. Estava cercada por youkais que obviamente não se importavam com a presença dela ali (tirando algumas exceções como Isamu e alguns poucos), pra não dizer os que abertamente se opunham a ela. Se não fosse o suficiente, todos eram estranhos em uma casa estranha e aqueles que havia conhecido, não se lembrava pois perdera a memória em alguma circunstancia misteriosa. Qualquer pessoa normal poderia se desesperar, mas ela não podia. As circunstancias não permitiam tal ato de fraqueza. A única coisa que a mantinha em pé era a vívida lembrança de seu sonho. Ela aceitara cumprir o que lhe foi dito, e agora precisava de calma pra saber como agir. Seria honesta com si mesmo e deixaria as coisas acontecerem. Estava na hora de começar a se divertir um pouco com isso, afinal destinos sempre se cumprem, não importa o que você faça, certo?

Quando entrei no quarto havia um cabide da minha altura vestido em um lindo Kimono, perfeito pra caminhadas. É aí que eu me pergunto, quão eficiente uma pessoa pode ser? Quer dizer, nós acabamos de conversar no jardim a o que, dez metros do quarto? Ainda boquiaberta com a agilidade dos serviços da casa, comecei a prestar mais atenção nos detalhes da peça que parecia extremamente cara. Ele era preto acinzentado com diminutas flores brancas que apareciam ocasionalmente pela longa vestimenta de lã. O obi* era branco e a pequena fita que iria em cima dele era negra como o céu a meia noite. A sombrinha que completaria o visual era o negativo do kimono e repousava suavemente nos "ombros" do cabide. Éra lindo em sua simplicidade e me perguntei o quanto essas pessoas poderiam conhecer do meu gosto.

Vesti-o com surpreendente facilidade e até mesmo o ato de prender o obi, que era considerado uma tarefa árdua pela maioria das moças, pareceu uma tarefa muito simples. Será que essa fazia parte de sua rotina e não se lembrava? Matutava sobre isso enquanto prendia o meu longo e atrapalhante cabelo com um discreto pente negro quando fui obrigada a espantar meus pensamentos sobre o passado quando ouvi uma suave voz que me chamando pela fina separação entre meu quarto e o corredor.

\- Kagome-Sama? Gostaria de almoçar agora? – Uma sorrateira figura apareceu por entre o vão da porta e curvando-se ao me ver apresentou a refeição. Se eu disser que me senti bem com toda aquela reverencia vou estar mentindo.

\- Por favor, mas qual é o seu nome querida? – Perguntei com delicadeza enquanto me sentava. Creio que cometi um erro ao me sentar, pois pude ver a expressão completamente assustada com minha proximidade.

\- Kagome-Sama? Fiz algo que a desagrada? – Perguntou levantando os apreensivos olhos timidamente. Então ela acha que se disser seu nome vou denuncia-la por alguma coisa. Se ela esta levando isso com tanta seriedade, como será que as criadas são tratadas aqui? Ah mais ela teria uma conversinha com Inuyasha, ah se teria!

\- De forma alguma, só queria fazer algumas perguntas sobre a casa, já que esta se tornando um habito eu me perder por aqui – Sorri e ela pareceu um pouco mais aliviada. Seu desconforto em conversar comigo era palpável, mais de que outra forma as pessoas se acostumariam comigo? Enquanto comia, íamos trocando palavras enquanto Mieko sorria ocasionalmente quando o assunto se direcionou a Inuyasha. Ela era uma youkai gato e parecia ter seus vinte anos, apesar de sua voz ligeiramente infantil. Era literalmente miava ao invés de falar, mas parecia ter um entusiasmo especial quando se tratava de seu senhor. "Inuyasha-Sama é muito bom conosco e sempre parece preocupar com o nosso bem estar" disse, e eu não pude deixar de acreditar com o tamanho do sorriso que ela abriu ao dizer isso.

\- Kagome-Sama? A senhora não deveria se encontrar com Inuyasha-Sama agora? – Me perguntou Mieko, ligeiramente aflita.

\- Ah, mas a conversa esta tão boa! Acho que ele pode esperar um pouquinho, né? – Pisquei pra ela que riu.

\- Por favor, não faça isso! Apesar de paciente, Inuyasha-Sama pode se zangar com a espera – Disse Mieko sabiamente.

\- Inuyasha paciente? Hahahaha – Não me segurei e comecei a rir com o pensamento. Não o conhecia há muito tempo, mas paciente seria o ultimo adjetivo na terra que usaria para descrevê-lo.

\- Onegaishimasu*, Kagome-Sama! – Suplicou com carinha de choro.

\- Hai, hai. Eu vou, mas é só porque a Mieko-chan está me pedindo – Disse me levantando, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.

* * *

 **Inuyasha POV'S ON**

\- Onde foi que ela se meteu, hein?- Aguardava de braços cruzados na entrada da casa, que a propósito é onde Kagome deveria estar a pelo menos quinze minutos. Ela sempre fora de se atrasar e ele nunca tivera paciência pra esperar, tanto que sempre ia atrás dela em seu tempo o que ocasionava diversos "osuwari's" e horas de discussão por motivos estúpidos, mas eles sempre se divertiam com isso. Era sua brincadeira particular.

E isso tinha acabado agora. Não somente pelo fato de que o kotodama* não funcionasse mais nele, mas ela havia perdido a memória e começado a chama-lo de "Inuyasha-Sama", como se ele fosse um perfeito desconhecido. E mesmo que não fosse a intensão dela isso irritava.

\- Inuyasha-Sama – Quando ouvi aquele irritante pronome de tratamento ser pronunciado, já ia me virando com uma reclamação pronta de "Eu não sou um idoso ainda!". Mas às vezes as palavras não obedecem. Ela estava linda com aquele kimono. Parecia que o contraste entre o escuro da roupa e o alvo da pele clara parecia deixar seus olhos ainda maiores e mais azuis. Encantadora não é suficiente. – Inuyasha-Sama? Youkais ficam com febre? – Me perguntou inocentemente.

\- Han? O que? Eu acho que não, por quê? – Respondi ainda meio aéreo.

\- Porque o senhor está vermelho então? – Perguntou com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios. – Estava pensando em alguém?

\- O QUE? Feh, isso não é da sua conta, Kagome – Respondi mal-humorado. Ela e seu dom de ler mentes! E ainda ousava ficar brava se a chamasse de "bruxa".

\- Bem, então acho que é hora de irmos já que memórias não voltam sozinhas! – Me disse com um sorriso cúmplice. Com toda a certeza de que ela não deixaria isso passar, não sem um bom interrogatório. Reuni alguns youkais responsáveis e dei as ultimas instruções enquanto Kagome conversava alegremente com alguns soldados. Eles abertamente estavam desconfortáveis com isso, mas Kagome sempre tivera o dom de quererem fazer amizade com todos, inclusive àqueles que tentam mata-la (eu sou um vergonhoso exemplo disso).

Depois disso seguimos nosso caminho com um confortável silencio, somente interrompido por uma ou outra pergunta feita sobre os habitantes e estabelecimentos que haviam evoluído muito nesse período de tempo.

\- Inuyasha-Sama?

\- Que foi Kagome? – Respondi, suspirando pelo insistente "Sama". Havia pedido para ela parar com isso, mas ela disse que não se sentia confortável, então façamos em seu tempo.

\- Sobre Sango-Sam e Miroku-Sama... – Começou.

\- O que têm eles? – Perguntei, agora olhando atentamente para ela. Será que se lembrara de algo?

\- Há quanto tempo eles estão juntos? Eles parecem recém-casados – Falou pensativa.

\- Ah, é sobre isso? Apesar de toda essa melação eles são casados há vinte anos – Se lembrava perfeitamente da data pois assim que Kagome entrou em seu estado de sono profundo, havia "desaparecido da face da terra" nas palavras de Sango para por as idéias no lugar e tomara um grande susto ao voltar e se deparar com eles dois casados e com um filho de seis meses de idade nos braços.

\- VINTE ANOS? – Arregalou os olhos. – Quer dizer, eles são tão jovens ainda... – Completou constrangida.

\- Vinte anos. E eles têm um filho também, aquela criaturinha irritante – Kyouto sempre dera trabalho. Desde que aprendeu a falar sempre dizia o que dava na telha. Sango se orgulhava pela "sinceridade" do filho, mas o moleque realmente sabia ser impertinente. – Acho que ele deve ter uns quinze anos agora... Ah não, é só falar no demônio e ele aparece!

\- Inuyasha! – Repreendeu Kagome franzindo o cenho ao me ver dar um largo sorriso. – Do que está rindo?

\- Você me chamou de Inuyasha – Disse satisfeito ao fazê-la corar igual um pimentão. Enquanto isso Kyouto se aproximava com cara de interrogação e tenho que admitir que às vezes a franqueza dele me da medo. Muito medo.

 _ **Expressões em * =**_

 **Futon: Cama tradicional japonesa, ela é um grosso "colchonete" que fica a altura do chão.**

 **Obi: Faixa larga do mesmo tecido do kimono usada na altura da cintura.**

 **Onegaishimasu: Forma formal de "Por Favor". Ainda existe outra variação que é Onegaitashimasu, mas é muito rara de ser usada.**

 **Kotodama: Aquele famoso colar que nos proporcionava inúmeras horas de "senta".**

 **Muito obrigada por ler! Me faz muito feliz!**

 _ **Queridíssima Kaah Malfoy=Uma palavra sobre isso: Intenso. Revelar mais que isso seria chato, não acha? A proposito andei fuçando seu perfil (porque é isso que escritoras estalkers e entediadas fazem) e reparei em uma musica especifica que você citou I Hate Everyting About You, e se for de Three Days Grace (é raro achar um fã hoje em dia) o capítulo que eu vou fazer pra descrição de personalidade de Sesshoumaru pode ser um pouco mais interessante pra você já que eu vou usar uma musica da banda pra "entrar no espirito". Se se interessar pode imaginar um pouco com a musica "I Am Machine" .**_

 _ **Beijos da Rose**_


	6. Chapther 06: Truths

**You Are My Destiny**

 _Sinopse:_ _"Se talvez, se somente talvez eu me lembrasse do que aconteceu, eu saberia o que fazer, que decisões tomar. /–Isso não é importante agora. - Ele me disse.- Essa corrente, essa em seu pulso direito, lhe fará saber. E a partir do momento em que ela se romper, seu destino estará cumprido e não haverá nenhuma forma de se voltar atrás."_

 _Chapther 06: Truths_

Ela parecia extremamente concentrada, e de olhos fechados aguçava seus outros sentidos para não ser surpreendida. Apesar de jovem, havia tido uma ótima mestra na arte da guerra e sabia que uma das primeiras regras era: esteja sempre alerta. Se se descuidar até mesmo em seus sonhos poderá vir a perder a vida. Por isso podia escutar perfeitamente cada pequeno som ao seu redor. Cada farfalhar de folhas que o vento se incumbia de espalhar pelo extenso bosque, assim como os movimentos de seu inimigo que estavam a exatamente 20 passos de distancia a sua direita. Como que prevendo que foi descoberto, o guerreiro se aproximou em uma velocidade absurda, com a espada erguida horizontalmente, pronta para o ataque mortal.

Felizmente não pode cumprir seu intento, pois antes mesmo de movesse sua afiada katana, a jovem já estava a distancia de um palmo e com movimentos rápidos e de pressão concisa havia paralisado todos os membros do homem, começando com o seu pulso, e em seguida pelos seus ombros, clavícula e complexo solar, resultando em um oponente imóvel, derrotado e inconsciente no chão. Como sua estatura era pequena e esguia, fora instruída a tirar proveito disso com sua velocidade e capacidade de esquivar-se. Isso somado com sua discrição e um árduo treinamento com a tradicional Dança dos Leques Mortais haviam lhe rendido a fama de "Assassina Silenciosa". Não que houvesse realmente matado alguém, mas essa capacidade era definitivamente inquestionável.

\- Muito bem, pequena! Sua evolução é visível. – Surge por entre as árvores uma mulher, que é conhecida por sua elegância e que persiste em chama-la dessa forma apesar da mesma ter vinte e seis primaveras de vida. Curvou-se respeitosamente para a senhora em questão (que apesar de ser humana e tivesse lá seus quarenta anos não parecia em nada com uma senhora).

\- Sango-Sama a senhora precisa de algo? Farei tudo o que houver no meu alcance para satisfazê-la.

\- Ora menina, pra que essa formalidade toda? E já sabe que me chamar de senhora é um ultraje! – Comentou brincalhona. A jovem sorriu e contemplou novamente sua instrutora, para imediatamente franzir o semblante.

Ela vestia a antiga roupa de exterminadora, a qual mesmo tendo passado tantos anos ainda se adequava perfeitamente ás suas curvas firmes.

\- Sango-Sama? – A observou interrogativamente enquanto a mesma desembainhava sua katana que continha o emblema de sua linhagem.

\- Por que está com a guarda baixa? Vamos, quero ver se ainda me lembro de como se usa uma espada. – Disse com um sorriso ao mesmo tempo em que assumia uma postura de batalha com os pés, firme como uma placa de mármore. Automaticamente recorreu aos seus leques de pontas metálicas que, até então repousavam em sua cintura.

A garota suava frio e apresentava uma expressão de pura concentração. Sabia que esse dia se aproximava, mas seu maior medo não era perder a vida e sim desapontar sua Sensei. Vendo a insegurança da discípula Sango avançou, dando uma forte estocada em sua direção, que se não fosse pelo reflexo de desviar-se com um movimento leve e preciso de seu leque direito desviando a espada de seu corpo para um tronco de árvore, haveria um imenso buraco em seu estomago agora.

A batalha se prolongara por pouco tempo e mesmo assim podiam se ver as duas adversárias ofegantes e vermelhas pelo imenso esforço em tentar atingir uma a outra em vão. Havia chegado o momento decisivo da luta.

Perder significava desonra.

Se o fizesse estaria desconsiderando não somente as próprias habilidades, mas também envergonharia sua mestra, a qual orgulhosamente a criara desde que tinha seis anos de idade e, além disso, a havia preparado para seguir o caminho que havia escolhido em seu coração há muito tempo atrás.

Só lhe restava um movimento a ser feito e ele teria que ser executado com perfeição. Sango não lhe daria outra chance e essa seria sua única oportunidade. Assumindo a postura inicial se posicionou de forma a um leque ficar acima da sua cabeça e o outro na linha da sua cintura formando uma espécie de circulo, e com um pé erguido na altura de seu estomago, fechou os olhos em preparação.

\- Finalmente. – Murmurou Sango. – O Vento de Outono.

Abrindo os olhos, a jovem pupila começou a correr em volta de Sango, esta atenta a todos os paços da guerreira em formação. Ela realmente parecia voar como o vento e as folhas atrás de si se erguiam, formando um pequeno redemoinho ao redor da oponente. Repentinamente, em um movimento que em muito se assemelhava ao momento em que uma garça inicia seu voo, a garota pula em cima de Sango, que mesmo tentando se defender sua espada vai parar longe quando as asas em forma de leque se fecham a derrubando no chão e formando uma espécie de "x" em seu pescoço, que apesar de derrotada sorria abertamente.

\- Parece que realmente estou ficando enferrujada! – Ri enquanto é ajudada a se levantar pela mais nova. Ela então faz uma profunda reverencia em respeito a sua querida mestra a qual põe a mão carinhosamente em sua cabeça em um afago gentil. – Estou muito orgulhosa de você pequena. E veja só, nem é tão pequena mais! Sinto-me tão velha...

\- Sango-Sama – Murmurou emocionada ao ver que lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos. – Por favor, não chore.

\- Quem está chorando aqui menina? – Começou parecendo brava, mas logo estava rindo junto de sua discípula. O raro momento de introspecção foi interrompido pela chegada de uma youkai gata. Ela se curvou e entregou um pequeno pergaminho a Sango, se retirando logo em seguida.

Mieko era muito eficiente e apesar de extremamente tímida era uma espiã perfeita para as horas mais complicadas. Abrindo curiosamente a carta, Sango abriu um enorme sorriso ao compreender seu conteúdo.

\- É minha querida Rin – Olhou ternamente nos olhos de sua "filha" que vira crescer. – Acredito que esteja na hora de ir pra casa.

* * *

\- Inuyasha-Sama – Chamou o garoto que se aproximava de nós e eu pude ouvir Inuyasha suspirar ao meu lado. Ele aparentava ter a minha idade e tinha cabelos muito negros bagunçados rebeldemente, mas o que realmente chamava a atenção eram os seus olhos. E nem era por sua cor que era de um castanho chocolate profundo, mas sim pela sua... Intensidade. Tinha a impressão que se ele quisesse descobrir um segredo qualquer que fosse, o descobriria e foi isso que me fez dar um passo atrás quando ele parou na minha frente, me analisando. – Essa é a...

\- Sim Kyouto, essa é a lendária sacerdotisa adormecida do templo Higurashi. – Interrompeu Inuyasha em tom cansado. A expressão de dúvida do rapaz imediatamente foi substituída pelo retrato da incredulidade.

\- Mas não é possível! Eu vou visita-la desde que era criança e a senhora continua a mesma! – Exclamou com admiração.

\- Bem eu – Fiquei um pouco constrangida com o "senhora", mas não precisei responder pois o garoto segurou minhas duas mãos e continuou com entusiasmo.

\- Oh, mas é muito mais linda do que eu me lembrava! É verdade que a senhora lacrou a própria alma? E que se quiser pode destruir mil youkais com uma só flecha?- Espere, eu já ouvi algo como isso antes... – E que somente á sua presença as pessoas são curadas? Ouvi que por causa dela que uma idosa sarou de dor na coluna ano passado. Agora que despertou o que vai fazer? Vai sair em uma jornada espiritual? Ou vai ficar no vilarejo e distribuir sua sabedoria milenar? Será que...

\- Chega Kyouto! Não aguento mais suas perguntas e olha que elas não são nem direcionadas a mim! – Bradou Inuyasha com uma das mãos massageando as têmporas já que, de tão zonza que estava com aquele turbilhão de perguntas, não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra sequer. – Sango não te ensinou que é falta de educação fazer tantas perguntas?

\- Claro que ensinou! – Disse com indignação. – Mas se eu não as fizer como vou saber as respostas? – Com essa não me segurei e soltei uma risada não muito discreta (já que risada é um eufemismo para o guincho de pato esganiçado que eu emiti), fazendo com que ambos me olhassem com estranheza. Havia gostado do garoto!

\- Ele- ele está certo – Disse ainda com dificuldade pra falar. – Mas sinto desaponta-lo - Disse agora me dirigindo para Kyouto. – Mas não sou nem de perto essa divindade que descreveu.

\- Tudo bem Higurashi-Sama – Disse ainda com inexplicável fé em minha pessoa. – Mesmo que as lendas não sejam verdade, eu ainda acredito que a senhora é uma pessoa muito boa! – Senti meu rosto esquentar com o elogio.

\- Hai hai – Suspirou Inuyasha – Ok rapaz, mas você não tinha algo a me falar, ou só veio demonstrar todo o seu amor a Kagome? – Disse fazendo o mesmo corar.

\- Na verdade o senhor Isamu me pediu para chama-lo. Disse que foram capturados espiões em nosso território e acha que o senhor deveria ser informado imediatamente. – Disse Kyouto adquirindo expressão surpreendentemente séria.

\- Desculpe Kagome, mas acho que o nosso passeio terá de esperar um pouco.

 **Muito obrigada por ler! Me faz muito feliz!**

 _ **Kaah Malfoy=**_ **Por que será que sempre nos apegamos nesse maldito triangulo amoroso? É tão clichê, mas é TÃO bom! Suspense e mais suspense... O que tinha escrito naquela mensagem? Quem está espionando o "reino"? E porque diabos Sesshoumaru não apareceu ainda? Nos próximos capítulos...**

"– _Aqui não é seguro nesse momento Kagome e não falharei em protegê-la."_

" _\- Que lindos olhos você tem criança! Se importa se eu usa-los como brincos?"_

"– _Não se preocupe com isso – Me afirmou sorrindo. – Ele estaria morto mesmo antes de tentar."_

" _-Não, essa corrente – Balbuciou abismado – Isso não acontece a gerações!"_

"– _Este Sesshoumaru está em dívida com você miko – Disse em sua costumeira feição impassível."_


	7. Chapther 07: Rumors of War

**You Are My Destiny**

 _Sinopse:_ _"Se talvez, se somente talvez eu me lembrasse do que aconteceu, eu saberia o que fazer, que decisões tomar. /–Isso não é importante agora. - Ele me disse.- Essa corrente, essa em seu pulso direito, lhe fará saber. E a partir do momento em que ela se romper, seu destino estará cumprido e não haverá nenhuma forma de se voltar atrás."_

 _Chapther 07: Rumors of War_

Os servos se apressam em sair do caminho do youkai cachorro ao ver sua expressão séria. Esses momentos eram tão raros, que todos sabiam que só algo muito errado poderia fazer seu mestre parecer como o senhor que era ao invés de um simples amigo irreverente.

Inuyasha segue por um labirinto de corredores, até que encontra Isamu no final de um deles, com o semblante alterado pela austeridade da situação.

\- Explique o que aconteceu Isamu.

\- Foram encontrados cinco youkais salamandra e dois youkais urso rondando em nosso território sem permissão.

\- Tem certeza dessa informação? – Perguntou franzindo o cenho. Tinha alguma coisa que não estava se encaixando. Não é comum mandar youkais de frente de batalha, em que a especialidade está na força e não na discrição, como espiões.

\- Conferi pessoalmente senhor. – Respondeu, quase batendo continência. Quando se tratava de assuntos sérios, Isamu se transformava completamente. De youkai usualmente gentil, se tornava o pior inimigo que alguém poderia sequer sonhar em imaginar.

\- Muito bem. Eles estão aqui?

\- Sim senhor. Por favor, me acompanhe.

Sendo assim caminharam por mais algum tempo e mudanças no cenário foram sendo notadas. Os corredores, normalmente claros pela luz do sol, se encontravam em densa escuridão somente iluminada ocasionalmente por uma lamparina ou outra. A casa que aparentava ser deserta, finalmente começava a mostrar sinais de vida, pois apesar de ninguém se atrever a cruzar o caminho dos dois homens, a presença de vários youkais e humanos eram visíveis.

Depois de atravessarem um pátio lotado de pessoas, tanto de guardas como de soldados em treinamento, que apesar da grossa camada de neve cobrindo o chão, pareciam extremamente concentrados no que faziam. Finalmente chegando na área dos presos, conduzido por Isamu Inuyasha passou por pesadas portas de ferro, e em questão de instantes, já estava frente á frente de um imenso Youkai urso negro, tão grande que fazia o próprio Isamu parecer uma criança de cinco anos.

\- Este foi o único que permaneceu consciente senhor. – Disse apontando o youkai algemado que tinha uma expressão feroz em relação aos seus carcereiros.

\- Nos deixe a sós, Isamu.

\- Mas senhor... – Isamu ia protestar, mas logo se calou ao olhar que o outro lhe enviara, um claro sinal de que sua autoridade não seria contestada. – Como desejar. – Disse e curvando-se se retirou, juntamente com os outros guardas.

\- Como sei que deve estar cansado de sua viagem do sul até aqui, pretendo ser o mais objetivo possível. – Começou, assentando-se no chão, em frente ao prisioneiro que o encarava com estranheza e um misto de surpresa também. – O Senhor das Montanhas do Sul não os mandaria como espiões, então obviamente o objetivo da presença de vocês foi chamar minha atenção. Missão cumprida! O que vocês querem? – O youkai, ainda um pouco espantado com a agilidade de raciocínio do senhor a sua frente, demorou algum tempo pra responder.

\- E o que te sugere que vim a mando do Senhor das Montanhas do Sul?

\- Ah, você realmente está me perguntando isso? Primeiro, a seleta raça dos Ursos Negros Guerreiros está sob proteção dele, e nem adianta negar porque tenho provas concretas sobre esse "segredo" de vocês. Segundo, mesmo se eu não soubesse disso, esses ferimentos mal estancados em seu braço direito e em seu rosto, pelo cheiro são dos espinhos de acácias encontradas naturalmente em Myagi, ao sul. O corte na sua perna parece um ataque de lobos da neve, o que praticamente forma um mapa de onde você veio pra qualquer youkai que tenha um pouco de inteligência. Como eu disse youkais de guerra não servem para espiões.

Espumando de raiva por seu deslize, o prisioneiro mesmo acorrentado parecia a ponto de pular em cima de Inuyasha, mas não era estupido o suficiente para isso, pois se a simples presença do youkai já era ameaçadora, seu poder em batalha o transformaria em migalhas.

Por isso, muito contrariado resolveu responder de vez o mistério.

\- Daqui a duas luas cheias, haverá um ataque pelas suas terras. Mestre Koji manda avisar que se não quiser seus vilarejos queimados e seu exército trucidado, a melhor coisa que tem a fazer é se render.

\- Pois de um recado ao seu mestre, youkai urso. Diga que enquanto houverem humanos desprotegidos, a fúria da Tessaiga se encarregará de mantê-los em segurança.

* * *

Já haviam se passado dois dias desde o fracasso de passeio entre ela e Inuyasha, e desde então não o havia visto mais.

O castelo estava em frenesi e a única pessoa que tinha visto nesse período fora Sango, que tinha assuntos a tratar no castelo e lhe agraciou com sua adorável companhia.

Nesse momento se encontrava sozinha no jardim de inverno, meditando sobre o que poderia estar causando tanta comoção no castelo enquanto observava o pequeno lago do jardim semi congelado, quando silenciosamente Mieko brota das profundezas da terra, fazendo Kagome dar um pulo de susto.

-Mieko! De onde você apareceu, mulher? – Perguntei com o coração aos pulos.

\- Kagome-Sama, me perdoe se a assustei. Não foi minha intenção – Se desculpou sinceramente.

\- Tenho certeza que não. – Sorri – Acho que estava tão absorta em meus pensamentos que não reparei quando se aproximou. Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

\- Ah, Inuyasha-Sama mandou chama-la.

\- Inuyasha-Sama? E o que ele deseja?

\- Não sei lhe dizer senhora.

\- Tudo bem. Vamos logo então. – Disse já me levantando.

Seguimos por um caminho labirintesco que eu ainda estou longe de me acostumar, e rapidamente chegamos ao nosso destino. O escritório de Inuyasha.

\- Inuyasha-Sama, Kagome-Sama está aqui. – Nos anunciou, sentada sobre os joelhos em frente a porta.

\- Por favor, mande-a entrar Mieko. – Ouvi a voz masculina tão conhecida de dentro do aposento soar estranhamente preocupada. Mieko então abriu a porta para que eu entrasse e assim que o fiz me deparei com uma cena que poderia ser o retrato perfeito do caos.

Havia uma grande mesa no centro do aposento, com rolos e rolos de pergaminho abertos e espalhados aleatoriamente por sobre a mesa, pelo chão e sobre um monte o qual deduzi um dia ser Inuyasha. Ele estava deitado de bruços, coberto de pergaminhos e traçava uma possível rota em um mapa, muito concentrado.

\- Inuyasha-Sama, mandou me chamar? – Perguntei, ainda meio confusa sobre o motivo daquela cena. Ele pareceu se ligar da minha presença, pois imediatamente sentou-se e providenciou uma almofada (surgida do espaço?) para que eu me sentasse.

\- Bem Kagome, - Começou, como que um pouco sem jeito pelo que ia dizer. – Serei franco com você. Estou muito preocupado com as ameaças que Koji tem feito em relação ao nosso território. Não que eu não tenha certeza que venceríamos em um confronto aberto, não é isso, mas Koji é conhecido por ser ardiloso e não quero nem ao menos pensar em que você poderia sair ferida batalha. Não posso deixar isso acontecer novamente. Não posso. – Ele falava mais para si mesmo do que para a garota ao seu lado. – Por isso mandei uma mensagem ao meu irmão que governa ao norte daqui, para que você possa ficar sob sua proteção até que os conflitos por aqui estejam resolvidos. Você irá com sua protegida Rin daqui a uma semana.

Kagome estava aturdida com a notícia. Como assim se afastaria deles? Logo agora que estava se acostumando a cara feia dos guardas (e aos seus sorrisos disfarçados de carrancas) e as empregadas estavam parando de fugir dela? Até havia convencido o chefe da guarda a lhe dar algum treinamento (sabia que Isamu tinha alguma coisa por trás disso).

Logo agora que estava se acostumando a chamar aquele lugar de casa? E aquelas pessoas de família?

\- Mas, se eu ficar eu prometo que posso ajudar! – Disse com uma ponta de esperança – Eu só preciso de um pouco de treinamento e...

\- Kagome – me chamou com aquela voz grave olhando nos meus olhos. – Acredite quando eu digo que afasta-la era a ultima coisa que eu queria, mas a melhor forma de protege-la agora é manda-la pra Sesshoumaru. Aqui não é seguro nesse momento Kagome e não falharei em protegê-la. – Disse com uma convicção inquestionável.

Depois daquela conversa, me despedi e segui para o meu quarto um pouco triste, mas claro que muito bem disfarçada com uma fachada de perfeita compreensão.

Depois de tomar banho, já deitada no meu futon comecei a pensar em como aquilo era injusto.

Viajaria com uma estranha, para uma terra estranha, com pessoas estranhas, para ser protegida pelo irmão de um dos únicos amigos que aparentemente eu tenho, esse tal de Sesshoumaru.

A situação poderia ser pior? Sim, poderia.

 **Muito obrigada por ler! Me faz muito feliz! :)**

 _ **Por favor, me mandem reviews!**_


	8. Chapther 08: Time is The Lord of Reason

**You Are My Destiny**

 _Sinopse:_ _"Se talvez, se somente talvez eu me lembrasse do que aconteceu, eu saberia o que fazer, que decisões tomar. /–Isso não é importante agora. - Ele me disse.- Essa corrente, essa em seu pulso direito, lhe fará saber. E a partir do momento em que ela se romper, seu destino estará cumprido e não haverá nenhuma forma de se voltar atrás."_

 ** _Chapther 08: Time is the master of reason_**

 **Atenção!:** **Esse capitulo possui um acompanhamento sonoro. {"Fires of a Revolution" Incredible Fast Piano Music (EPIC)}**

 _ **Deem play e boa leitura.**_

Adentrando a pequena sala escura suspensa, nada mais nada menos que no próprio céu, se encontrava um senhor que, aparentando seus cinquenta anos (quem dera!), ostentava sóbrio fraque negro, e sobre sua cabeça se encontrava sua inseparável cartola, que continha uma pequena ampulheta como único enfeite.

Em seus olhos podia-se perceber um vago traço de insanidade que lhe coubera tantos milênios de existência. Quem, porém imaginaria que por trás deles houvesse tal fonte inigualável de sabedoria?

Bufando (gesto característico de sua impaciência), se assentou ao bem polido piano de cauda, somente iluminado pela grande lua minguante vista pela única janela do recinto, começou a refletir sobre seus recentes contratempos ocasionados por seu mais antigo amigo, enquanto dedilhava odes á revolução, que aos seus olhos é um dos mais interessantes sentimentos humanos.

Lhe coubera aperfeiçoar as artes, nada mais natural portanto, que desfrutasse dela em seus raros momentos de repouso.

Trabalhava incessantemente enviando seus emissários aos quatro cantos da humanidade, e em um dos raros momentos em que a mesma parecia em suspenso (graças ao solstício de inverno), se entregava á musica, uma das poucas artes a admirar a suposta "loucura" de seus atos.

À medida que a melodia chegava ao seu ao seu ápice, seu sorriso divertido se alargava ainda mais ao compreender os propósitos ocultos nas ações de seu amigo. Em pouco tempo, gargalhava loucamente e subitamente interrompe a música fechando o piano com força.

\- "Tudo o tempo á de curar". "De tempo ao tempo". Toma-me como louco Senhor do Destino? – Berrava em direção á lua, que o encarava de volta inerte. – Tens ideia do que pretende fazer? Muitos coelhos virão! – Exclama enquanto joga um pequeno bibelô que se encontrava ao lado do piano, na parede, que se parte em mil pedaços.

\- É genial! – Fecha os punhos, ainda virado em direção á janela. – Pergunte ás arvores. Isso interferirá nos próximos cem anos da história! – Diz enquanto se senta no chão, emburrado. – Sorte sua que Yukitomi estará nesse futuro. E os zoológicos também.

Nesse momento uma lufada de vento entra pela janela e quase leva embora sua cartola, mas rapidamente a segura e se levanta do chão.

\- E ainda se atreve a me fazer de idiota!

Iria continuar sua discussão, mas foi interrompido por insistentes batidas na porta.

\- Senhor, as Horas aguardam suas ordens para o começo do dia. – Declarou a tímida, porem veloz voz de um Segundo, do outro lado da porta.

\- Mande as chaleiras! Onde está a água quente? – Questiona impaciente.

\- Perdão, senhor? – O servo pergunta desnorteado. As vezes era difícil compreender a linha de raciocínio de seu mestre.

\- Bah, deixa que eu mesmo faço! – Bufou enquanto se dirigia a porta. Já com a mão na maçaneta se virou para falar pela ultima vez com seu amigo invisível. – De qualquer forma farei o que me pede. Auxiliarei Kagome. Eu sou o Senhor do Tempo afinal. Mas vou logo avisando que não será fácil! Aquele ali é a reencarnação da teimosia e arrogância!

E se saiu, batendo a porta, deixando para trás uma lua minguante que curiosamente muito se assemelhava a um sorriso vitorioso.

 **Muito obrigada por ler! Me faz muito feliz! :)**

 _ **Por favor, me mandem reviews!**_


	9. Chapther 09: The Plan

**You Are My Destiny**

 _Sinopse:_ _"Se talvez, se somente talvez eu me lembrasse do que aconteceu, eu saberia o que fazer, que decisões tomar. /–Isso não é importante agora. - Ele me disse.- Essa corrente, essa em seu pulso direito, lhe fará saber. E a partir do momento em que ela se romper, seu destino estará cumprido e não haverá nenhuma forma de se voltar atrás."_

 _Chapther 09: The Plan_

\- Kagome, essa é Rin. É ela que você ira acompanhar em sua viagem ao norte. Porque vocês não aproveitam essa oportunidade para se conhecerem melhor, enquanto eu oriento algumas tropas?

Foi isso que um Inuyasha muito apressado me disse ao me apresentar a uma garota pequena e bonitinha, que me encarava com seus grandes, curiosos e admirados olhos castanhos a pelo menos uma hora inteira, sem conseguir reunir coragem para iniciar uma conversa.

Eu teria feito alguma coisa a respeito se não fosse extremamente divertido ver as reações dela a cada pequeno movimento meu.

Sim, eu sei. Isso é maldade.

Mas quem poderia resistir à forma como ela torce a manga do quimono nervosamente a cada olhar meu, assistir a sua pequena boca abrir e fechar como um peixinho, sem que nenhum som saia dela e sua expressão de quase desespero, nas duas vezes que me levantei para pedir mais chá (já que como não estávamos conversando, havíamos bebido uma quantidade absurda), como se eu fosse abandona-la em alguma selva cercada de tigres.

Como simpatizara com ela, resolveu finalmente acabar com aquele clima que estava tão constrangedor para mais nova (segundo Inuyasha, porque na concepção dela, Rin parecia alguns anos mais velha).

\- Eh, como é chato ter que vestir tantas roupas assim. E desnecessário também, já que aqui dentro é quente o suficiente. – Comentei me referindo ao meu próprio quimono. Além das costumeiras peças de sacerdotisa que eu estava acostumada (e que eu gostava muito a propósito), Inuyasha havia me obrigado a usar um grande e pesado quimono bege com folhas de outono por cima, segundo ele para reafirmar meu "status" naquela casa. Até parece!

De qualquer forma ela suspirou aliviada por eu ter puxado assunto, e logo tratou de seguir a minha deixa.

\- Shikashi, a senhora se parece muito com uma hime-sama vestida assim. – Comentou abaixando os olhos, envergonhada. – E uma hime-sama muito bonita!

\- Que isso, Rin-chan! E além do mais nem sei o quais são os requisitos necessários para ser uma princesa. – Respondi. Mesmo assim ela parecia irredutível de que eu tinha potencial para pertencer á realeza.

Obviamente corei com o elogio, apesar de estar longe de me sentir como uma princesa. Me sentia realmente segura ali, mas parecia que essa não era a forma como deveria viver a minha vida. Eu queria poder proteger.

Estava cansada de ser protegida.

Se sentindo repentinamente confusa com sua linha de pensamento (desde quando pensava assim?) resolveu mudar a conversa para um assunto mais prático.

\- Então Rin-chan, como é o senhor das terras do sul? Somente ouvi a opinião de Inuyasha-sama a respeito e acho e ele é meio suspeito pra falar, já que eles são irmãos.

Acertara em apostar naquele assunto, pois pela forma como os olhinhos de Rin brilhavam tinha certeza de que tinha ganhado algumas horas de conversa segura.

\- Ah, a senhora fala de Sesshoumaru-Sama? – Disse com entusiasmo. – Ele é muito gentil! E cuidadoso e observador e atencioso! Esse quimono que eu estou usando por exemplo - disse me mostrando o lindo quimono de algodão de duas peças azul claro que vestia. – foi Sesshoumaru-Sama que me deu! – Me contou contente.

Realmente, se parar para olhar mais de perto, haviam pequenas e delicadas flores azul-escuro bordado por todo o tecido, que era leve o suficiente para não limitar os movimentos espoletas que adivinhava vir da garota. O obi, de cor ocre puxando o dourado, era flexível, e se adaptava a forma inquieta como Rin se mexia, sem ser desconfortável.

Nesse momento me peguei olhando novamente o lindo quarto em que estava e me senti realmente mais aliviada sobre a minha partida.

Quem quer que houvesse lhe dado aquele quimono tinha o mesmo sentimento de cuidado e preocupação que Inuyasha tivera em lhe preparar aquele quarto.

Esse Sesshoumaru não parecia tão ruim pra mim agora. Quem sabe nós não pudéssemos nos tornar amigos, assim como fiquei amiga de Inuyasha?

-É mesmo? E o que mais? Aposto que ele é tão brincalhão quanto Inuyasha-Sama. – Perguntei descontraída. Observei Rin endireitar os ombros antes de responder.

\- Na verdade, Sesshoumaru-Sama é muito sério. Tão sério que algumas pessoas chegam a confundi-lo com um homem cruel. Mas Isso não é verdade! – Me afirmou com convicção. – Elas só não estão abertas a ver a gentileza de Sesshoumaru-Sama. Se tivessem, eu tenho certeza de que mudariam de ideia!

Depois dessa comovente declaração de devoção por parte de Rin, resolvi me calar mais uma vez.

A partir daquele momento passei a respeitar o youkai que conseguira conquistar tamanha admiração de uma pessoa tão doce como Rin.

* * *

Naquela mesma noite o castelo era uma mistura de cheiros e energias tão grandes, que apesar de eu não ter os sentidos apurados como os youkais, ainda assim me deixavam confusa.

O evento a ser preparado era o solstício de inverno e mesmo naquela parte da casa (que normalmente dava a impressão de ser deserta) pessoas passavam apressadas carregando listas, lanternas de papel, frutas e todas aquelas coisas necessárias para um grande banquete.

Nesse momento me encontrava na sala de banhos (exageradamente grande a meu ver, que estava sozinha) acompanhada por Mieko que naquele dia específico aguardava que eu terminasse para me ajudar a vestir o complicado (e provavelmente muito caro) kimono azul escuro que retratava belamente pessegueiros iluminados pela luz da lua, que havia ganhado de presente de Inuyasha.

Havia ganhado muitas coisas ultimamente e não gostava dessa sensação.

\- Há alguma coisa a incomodando Kagome-Sama? – Perguntou Mieko delicadamente.

\- Na verdade tem uma coisa sim, Mieko-chan. – Confessei. – Todos aqui me tratam como uma princesa. Recebo mimos e presentes praticamente todos os dias, e se não é de Inuyasha, é de algum de vocês. – Ela simplesmente afirmou com a cabeça, mostrando que havia entendido. – Mas eu não acho isso justo!

\- Como assim Kagome-Sama? – Me perguntou confusa como se realmente não entendesse como aquilo era errado. Me virei em sua direção e nadei até a borda da grande ofurô.

\- Inuyasha ao longo do tempo conquistou o carinho e admiração de vocês, então é perfeitamente compreensível a forma a qual vocês o tratam. Mas e eu? Não fiz nada. Absolutamente nada. Só o que faço é dar mais trabalho a vocês por um hospede a mais. Queria poder retribuir de alguma forma, mas não consigo pensar como.

Mieko sorriu compreensiva ao perceber o rumo dos pensamentos da jovem miko.

Se ela ao menos se lembrasse de seu passado e de como havia salvado toda uma geração da destruição ao se tornar a miko guardiã da joia de quatro almas, de como havia livrado o próprio Inuyasha da morte inúmeras vezes, e do presente que lhe concedeu depois, quase perdendo a própria vida, ela talvez compreendesse porque todos a apreciavam e, podia afirmar com toda a certeza, amavam.

Realmente não entendia os propósitos de seu mestre ao ocultar fatos tão importantes do passado de sua jovem senhora, mas não seria ela a se interpor aos seus planos, que deveriam ter suas razões.

\- Acredito que mestre Inuyasha só esteja preocupado com sua felicidade, mas se realmente deseja uma forma de agradecer, acho que tenho uma ideia que pode agrada-lo. – Sorriu espoleta.

Sabia de tudo isso, mas, não estava proibida de dar um empurrãozinho, não é?

 **Muito obrigada por ler! Me faz muito feliz!**

 _ **Por favor, me mandem reviews!**_

 **Gente, eu tava dando uma checada no capitulo 8 e percebi uma coisa muito terrível: EU NÃO RESPONDI NENHUMA REVIEW DO CAP. 7!**

 **Desculpa gente (ser novata e não ter uma beta da nisso), e se vcs não me matarem pelo poder da mente ( o pensamento tem poder!) vou responde-las agora:**

 _ **Tay – Calma que o SENHOR MAGNÍFICO SUPREMO GOSTOSO TEZUDO DAS GALÁXIAS (vulgarmente Sesshoumaru) já vai aparecer! E fico feliz em saber que está gostando da fict, porque recentemente minha conta deu um bug e eu to sem poder ver minhas views, então eu to um pouco no escuro sobre os leitores hehe.**_

 _ **lorena Anjos – Lolo do meu heart, eu também AMEI SEU COMENTÁRIO! E também gostei de saber que a história ta conseguindo esse efeito em vocês. Sobre a confusão do cap. 8, eu quis passar essa impressão mesmo, já que esse meu querido personagem é deliciosamente insano. Mais fiquem atentas! O nosso querido Senhor do Tempo deixou escapar umas peças fundamentais de You Are My Destiny.**_

 _ **Dicas:**_

 _ **1\. Quem seriam esses seus "emissários"?**_

 _ **2\. O que significa "muitos coelhos virão"?**_

 _ **3\. Há que "arvores" ele estava se referindo?**_

 _ **4\. E como ele pretende "auxiliar" Kagome?**_

 _ **Estou aberta a teorias. Comentem e me digam suas ideias!**_


	10. Chapther 10: The Machine Curiosity

**You Are My Destiny**

 _Sinopse:_ _"Se talvez, se somente talvez eu me lembrasse do que aconteceu, eu saberia o que fazer, que decisões tomar. /–Isso não é importante agora. - Ele me disse.- Essa corrente, essa em seu pulso direito, lhe fará saber. E a partir do momento em que ela se romper, seu destino estará cumprido e não haverá nenhuma forma de se voltar atrás."_

 _Chapther 10: The Machine Curiosity_

 **Atenção!: Esse capitulo possui um acompanhamento sonoro.**

" **I Am Machine – Three Days Grace"**

 **Deem play e boa leitura.**

 _ **Here's to being human**_

 _ **All the pain and suffering**_

 _ **There's beauty in the bleeding**_

 _ **At least you feel something**_

Do alto da colina era possível avistar o youkai branco em sua armadura, impassível diante do evidente rastro de destruição que intencionalmente causara.

 _Subarashi_

Havia algo de encantador na morte. Algo de inalcançável e tudo o que lhe era inalcançável naturalmente o fascinava. Observar um ser sangrar até se esvair de seus olhos a vida era um evento deveras interessante. Assisti-lo lutar pelo insignificante tempo que permaneceria na terra se sobrevivesse o levava a refletir sobre tal comportamento. Porque não aceitar a morte? Essa reação própria dessa espécie, o _sentir,_ os impelia inúmeras vezes de tomar decisões irracionais e seus eminentes atos estúpidos só serviam para aproxima-los mais rapidamente da morte.

Como tentar ataca-lo, por exemplo. A imprevisibilidade da reação humana era realmente um mistério.

E Sesshoumaru gostava de mistérios.

Mas seus domínios foram ameaçados. Seus domínios e sua "casa", como certa criança costuma chamar.

Ninguém ameaça esse Sesshoumaru.

 **I wish I knew what it wa** **s like**

 **To care enough to carry on**

 **I wish I knew what it was like**

 **To find a place where I belong, but**

Dentre o seu considerável tempo de reflexão (o qual ridicularizava as superficiais razões pelas quais Koji iniciou uma guerra) refletia sobre o passado recente. Conseguira involuntariamente um humano para proteger, mas seria aquilo que seu chichiue queria dizer? Um filhote humano?

Algo que só servira para aprofundar a peculiaridade do enigma imposto pelo pai foi uma declaração recente de sua progenitora.

" – _Possui muitos bens, Sesshoumaru. Mas e tu, pertences a alguém?"_

Que quis ela dizer com isso? Deveria esse Sesshoumaru se submeter a humilhação de se tornar um servo de um ser inferior? Deveria esse Sesshoumaru _pertencer_?

 **I am machine**

 **I never sleep**

 **I keep my eyes wide open**

 **I am machine**

 **A part of me**

 **Wishes I could just feel something**

O Senhor Sesshoumaru não possui tal necessidade patética de um escravo. Esse Sesshoumaru não possui fraquezas humanas.

Esse Sesshoumaru não _sente_.

 **I am machine**

 **I never sleep**

 **Until I fix what's broken**

 **I am machine**

 **A part of me**

 **Wishes I could just feel something**

" – _Quando meu primogênito governar, aplicará o que aprendeu a seu tempo. Pena seu poder ser insuficiente."_

 **It wasn't supposed to be this way**

 **We were meant to feel the pain**

 **I don't like what I am becoming**

 **Wish I could just feel something**

Crescera. Desenvolveu seu intelecto. Aprendera o valor da dor. A dor manipula.

Quem manipula, tem o poderio em suas mãos.

Para obtê-lo não existem obstáculos imanipuláveis.

 **I am machine**

 **I never sleep**

 **I keep my eyes wide open**

 **I am machine**

 **A part of me**

 **Wishes I could just feel something**

Já em seus aposentos, o lorde youkai, imerso em seus pensamentos, é sorrateiramente observado por um ser que, por compreender sua história, simplesmente sorri compreensivo.

\- Pobre mortal ignorante. Pobre Kagome. Dedicaram uma missão difícil para você, heim? – Comentou o reflexivo senhor, brincando com sua ampulheta de bolso. – Pra quem só compreende a linguagem da dor, acho que teremos que dar um recado. – Sorri, desaparecendo nas sombras e levando consigo Impaciência, sua filha, aquela que implanta anseios equivocados nos corações.

 **I am machine**

 **I never sleep**

 **Until I fix what's broken**

 **I am machine**

 **A part of me**

 **Wishes I could just feel something.**

 **Muito obrigada por ler! Me faz muito feliz!**

 _ **Por favor, me mandem reviews!**_

 _ **lorena Anjos – HUAHUAHUA E não é que ele apareceu mesmo? Na verdade eu ia deixar pra ele aparecer mais tarde (porque eu sou má e pronto ;) ), maaaas, como eu dei uma travadinha na missão-recompenssa-ao-Inuyasha-gostoso by Mieko, resolvi dar uma palhinha da minha visão do Sesshoumaru. Não se enganem e sintam "peninha" dele. Ele ainda vai aprontar grandes cuzices pro lado de Kagome.**_

 **Beijinhos dark-indie-rock-alternativo da Rose!**


	11. Chapther 11: The dangers of Impatience

**You Are My Destiny**

 _Sinopse:_ _"Se talvez, se somente talvez eu me lembrasse do que aconteceu, eu saberia o que fazer, que decisões tomar. /–Isso não é importante agora. - Ele me disse.- Essa corrente, essa em seu pulso direito, lhe fará saber. E a partir do momento em que ela se romper, seu destino estará cumprido e não haverá nenhuma forma de se voltar atrás."_

 _Chapther 11: The dangers of Impatience._

 _Aviso-_ **Nesse capítulo aparecem objetos e costumes relacionados a cultura japonesa. Para não ficarem confusos, os mesmos estão marcados com um [*] e são descritos no final do capítulo. Ademais boa leitura.**

Tédio.

Em toda a sua vida havia encaixado diversas situações injustamente nesse conceito, mas finalmente descobrira seu real significado: Solstício de inverno.

Não, eu não enlouqueci ainda, mas o objetivo dessa data no final do ano não era simplesmente encher a cara de comida, brigar com os parentes e rir com os amigos? Mas não! Os deuses decidiram que esse Ex hanyou aqui já havia gasto sua cota de felicidade por aquele ano com o despertar de Kagome e resolveram dar uma equilibrada no universo. Como? O obrigando a se reunir com um bando de velhos todos os anos, discutindo seus problemas de velhos, enquanto falam uma linguagem de velhos, com seus sorrisos desdentados de velhos enquanto eu era obrigado a sorrir fingindo uma compreensão e paciência que eu não tinha, simplesmente pelo fato de ser "O Senhor Youkai Inuyasha".

Nessas horas que eu sinto falta de sair por ai matando youkais atrás de fragmentos da joia.

Por falar nisso, cadê Kagome?

Tenho certeza que aqui estaria menos insuportável se ela estivesse aqui.

\- Ela provavelmente já está a caminho, Inuyasha. – Pulei de susto antes de ver que a voz misteriosa que soou ao meu lado era de Sango. – Então finja interesse por mais algum tempo. Não se esqueça de que quando decidiu se tornar um senhor, foi avisado das consequências. – Completou com um sorriso.

Me reduzi a olha-la com um misto de indignação e surpresa enquanto punha quantidades cada vez maiores da comida na boca (pelo menos isso!).

Agora todos se puseram a ouvir meus pensamentos?!

\- Veja, eu não disse? Essa _Okaa-Sam*_ nunca se engana. – Disse ao se inclinar pra mim indicando a entrada, zombando do apelido que eu tinha dado a ela.

Me virei na direção em que ela apontava e prendi o folego em admiração, como a propósito todos na sala estavam fazendo (em especial Kyouto que parecia a beira de um desmaio).

Por incrível que pareça, era natural vê-la dessa forma, como se realmente fosse seu verdadeiro lugar.

Kagome era uma Hime e a maneira que, com um simples caminhar (apesar do kimono exuberante) conquistava a reverencia de todos a sua volta, só servia para ressaltar sua posição.

\- Oyasumi. Atashimo ***** Higurashi Kagome-desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. ***** – Se apresentou formalmente com uma leve reverência para aquelas pessoas que ainda não conhecia. Pude perceber ainda seu embaraço por todos estarem prestando atenção nela (com os mais variados pensamentos, posso garantir) e tratou logo de sentar á minha esquerda ao lado de Sango, ficando assim de frente para Isamu, que conversava animadamente com Miroku.

Isamu por sua vez, ao perceber que todos finalmente haviam chegado me deu uma discreta cotovelada nas costelas (o mais discreto que sua força o permitia. Ou seja, o suficiente para algumas fraturas em minhas pobres costelas) para me avisar que estava na hora de fazer o discurso. Me levantei depressa antes que a delicadeza do meu fiel braço direito realmente começasse a causar dano .

\- Senhores aqui presentes e suas adoráveis acompanhantes, - Comecei dando uma piscadinha para as convidadas. – é motivo de alegria que, apesar de nossas recentes dificuldades, possamos nos reunir e comemora o solstício de inverno com nossos queridos. Sabemos que esse ano nos tem sido recheados de felizes surpresas, - olhei discretamente para Kagome. – mas também temos consciência de nossos futuros problemas a serem enfrentados. Essa pode não ser a ocasião mais oportuna, mas peço a todos que se mantenham em alerta e sejam prudentes, porque se depender de mim, nenhum fio de cabelo inocente de nossos cidadãos será tocado. Ademais, aproveitem a festa e a refeição, que particularmente achei maravilhosa.

Após o encerramento do discurso a noite correu mais agradável possível. As pessoas se surpreendiam com a inteligência de Kagome. Ela corava á toa com os constantes elogios que recebia. E eu simplesmente observava divertido, enquanto ignorava propositalmente seus pedidos mudos por ajuda.

Até que um dos meus raros momentos de prazer foi interrompido por um servo que se aproximou e me informou que havia uma questão a ser resolvida que requeria minha atenção.

\- Desculpem por eu ter que sair assim, mas enquanto estou fora espero que Miroku possa entretê-los com sua divertida história do banquete do ano passado, não é Miroku? – Dei um tapinha rápido em suas costas antes de sair apressado prevendo as infinitas perguntas de Sango.

Aparentemente havia algo irremediavelmente importante me esperando no jardim.

-#-#-

\- Agora, Kagome-Sama! – Cochichou Mieko no meu ouvido enquanto servia o próximo prato do banquete.

Ainda não achava aquela uma boa ideia, mas se Mieko que servia Inuyasha a incontáveis anos acreditava que sim, é porque deveria ter alguma razão que eu não compreendia por trás.

\- Com licença, mas eu acho que preciso tomar um pouco de ar. Está abafado aqui dentro, não acham? – Me levantei lentamente enquanto corava pela mentira.

\- Kagome-Sama, a senhorita está se sentindo bem? – Perguntou Miroku gentilmente, já se levantando para me "socorrer". – Se quiser eu posso ir com a senhorita até...

\- Não precisa! Quero dizer, não é necessário, obrigada. Só estou acalorada, mas agradeço pela preocupação. – Falei enquanto tocava delicadamente seu ombro para que ele se sentasse novamente.

Depois dessa cena, me dirigi o mais rápido que aquelas roupas me permitiam andar até o jardim. Se aquilo não desse certo, não saberia como fazer para encarar Inuyasha no dia seguinte.

\- Inuyasha-Sama! – O chamei que estava debaixo da árvore de sakura, obviamente sem nenhuma folha naquela época do ano.

\- Kagome! O que faz aqui fora? – Perguntou de cenho franzido. - Pode pegar um resfriado ou até algo pior! Vocês humanos são muito frágeis, sabia? – Me censurou, mas eu pude ver a preocupação contida por trás de suas palavras.

\- Prometo ficar bem, mas não foi para ficar doente que eu vim aqui fora. – Falei, me surpreendendo pela minha própria coragem. – Não quer dar uma volta pelo vilarejo? Está me devendo um passeio, se lembra?

\- Sair? Nesse tempo?! Enlouqueceu garota? – Perguntou como se eu tivesse proposto a nos enterrar no gelo e ver quem sobrevive por mais tempo.

Eu então não tive outra escolha a não ser usar a carta na manga que Mieko me fez ensaiar durante horas na sala de banho. Punhas duas mãos na cintura e fiz a melhor pose autoritária que havia aprendido.

\- Deixa de ser idiota Inuyasha! Não vai ser uma caminhada de 15 minutos que vai me matar de pneumonia. E pare de me tratar como uma humana frágil e estupida! – Falei. Suava frio enquanto esperava pela resposta do youkai, que após um momento de incredulidade, me surpreendeu ao simplesmente sorrir.

\- Tudo bem. A pessoa que me requisitou não apareceu de qualquer forma. Vamos? – Me perguntou estendendo o braço para que uma Kagome abobalhada o acompanhasse.

Andávamos já há um par de minutos e nos divertíamos provocando um ao outro, quando chegamos em frente a uma grande árvore com marcas estranhas no tronco. Inuyasha ao ver onde estava, ficou um pouco aéreo, como se aquele lugar o despertasse lembranças.

\- Algum problema Inuyasha? – Perguntei sem o pronome de tratamento dessa vez. – Parece um pouco distante.

\- Kagome, esse lugar não te parece familiar? – Questionou com certo brilho de esperança no olhar. Então me virei novamente para o salgueiro centenário que agora estava um pouco mais iluminado pela luz da lua e percebi pela primeira vez que ele emanava uma aura. Uma aura estranhamente familiar que lhe fazia recordar... Sua promessa.

Seu sonho retornou a sua mente rapidamente, com muito mais detalhes do que se lembrava saber e aquela arvore era exatamente igual a do seu sonho. Apesar de não se lembrar de absolutamente nenhuma lembrança naquele lugar, ficou agradecida por se encontrar ali naquele momento. Estava mais consciente do que nunca de sua missão, mas para não preocupar Inuyasha, simplesmente comentou sobre como era lindo, e como a noite estava agradável.

Por um momento pensei ter visto uma leve sombra de desapontamento nos olhos dele, mas isso logo foi substituído pela mesma gentileza de sempre.

Depois disso um confortável silencio transcorreu por algum tempo, até que o youkai resolveu se pronunciar mais uma vez.

\- Kagome, seja sincera, não foi exatamente para bater papo que me chamou, não foi? Precisa me falar alguma coisa? – Perguntou o astuto youkai. Kagome tinha certeza que ele era esperto demais para engolir a desculpa do passeio, então disse de uma vez, e rezava para que Mieko acertasse em seu palpite como fizera mais cedo.

\- Inuyasha, eu te chamei aqui por um motivo bem simples. Acho que tão simples, que provavelmente vai rir de mim. – Estava cada vez mais nervosa e podia sentir as bochechas esquentarem. – Agradeço por tudo o que me fez. Agradeço por cuidar de mim por vinte anos e por me proteger. Eu posso não me lembrar de muitas coisas antes de adormecer, mas eu nunca vou esquecer de você Inuyasha.

Finalmente havia falado. Mieko havia pedido algo muito difícil de se fazer: que fosse sincera. Sabia que naquele mundo, falar sempre a verdade era uma coisa que podia colocar a própria vida em risco. Ou pior, a rejeição.

Inesperadamente sentiu-se imersa em um quente e apertado abraço do grande amigo á sua frente. E enquanto tentava retribuir o carinho, pode sentir lagrimas de agradecimento a umedecer seu cabelo e constatou pasma, que o grande Dai Youkai a sua frente chorava.

Sem questionar o motivo das lágrimas ficou ali por horas enquanto vários pensamentos percorriam sua cabeça. Finalmente entendia por que tivera coragem de falar tudo o que havia guardado em seu coração.

A viajem se aproximava e algo dentro dela tinha a certeza que não iria voltar.

Nessa mesma noite em seu quarto real nas terras do sul, um grande senhor youkai tem um sono agitado, povoado por sonhos perturbadores. Neles ele o senhor do leste entravam em confronto aberto, mas não era um confronto comum. Ao lado dele estavam as pessoas que ele mais confiava do seu reino, elas o haviam traído! E o maldoso inuyokai ria enquanto massacrava suas tropas e tomava suas terras. Na mente inquieta do Youkai Kitsune, seria derrotado e foi semeado em seu coração algo o pior sentimento que ele poderia sentir em tempos de guerra: impaciência.

Pobre youkai, mal sabia ele que reclinada ao seu leito, uma poderosa entidade de cabelos vermelhos e esvoaçantes de mãos irrequietas sussurrava em seu ouvido delírios de uma traição.

 **Pontos * da Narrativa:**

 **Okaa-Sam : "** Mãe" em japonês, é um respeitoso pronome de tratamento que Inuyasha usou provavelmente pra zombar da nova "status" de Sango.

 **Atashimo** : Significa "eu", e é usado normalmente em apresentações.

 **Yoroshiku onegaishimasu:** "prazer em conhece-lo/la/los/las" ou ainda "estou em seus cuidados", é uma forma de apresentação muito comum no Japão.

 **Muito obrigada por ler! Me faz muito feliz!**

 _ **Lo Anjos: TE ENTENDO COMPLETAMENTE! Quem precisa de Kagome tendo Sesshoumaru? A você e aos outros queridos leitores, peço desculpas pela demora do capítulo. Sabem como é, enquanto se tem um 10 em literatura e redação, se fica na récu em matemática :( *lágrimas*. Mas eu caprichei nesse, então espero que tenha gostado! Só uma pergunta, você é de Portugal, Ló? Percebi alguns traços portugueses na sua "fala". De qualquer forma, fico feliz por vc ser minha leitora.**_

 _ **PROPOSTA!:**_ _Acho que vou abrir uma enquete:_ _ **#Sesshygostoso**_ _. Quando vcs comentarem, usem essa teg. Se ela aparecer bastante, ai, quem sabe, talvez, possivelmente, eu faça um capítulo bônus com o nosso delicioso boneco de gelo. Só depende de vcs!_

 _ **Beijos da Rose.**_


	12. Chapther 12: Say Goodbye

**You Are My Destiny**

 _Sinopse:_ _"Se talvez, se somente talvez eu me lembrasse do que aconteceu, eu saberia o que fazer, que decisões tomar. /–Isso não é importante agora. - Ele me disse.- Essa corrente, essa em seu pulso direito, lhe fará saber. E a partir do momento em que ela se romper, seu destino estará cumprido e não haverá nenhuma forma de se voltar atrás."_

 _Chapther 12: Say Goodbye._

\- Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir Impaciência? Será que nunca aprende? – Ralhava o exótico Senhor com a belíssima ruiva ajoelhada diante de si. – Não é de hoje que isso continua a acontecer e você parece muito satisfeita com o sofrimento desse pobre velho. – Disse, já enxugando algumas lágrimas fictícias.

A jovem (pelo menos na aparência), simplesmente observava o velho dar seu show de drama diário, com perfeita impassividade, como era seu costume.

\- Meu senhor, por favor, queira se controlar.

\- Me controlar? Como pode ser tão fria com esse idoso a beira da morte? – A jovem suspirou.

\- O senhor é imortal.

\- Não se apegue a mínimos detalhes! – Falou balançando a mão para a misteriosa entidade há sua frente, como se realmente fosse um fato sem importância. - Há milênios que eu lhe peço para que me chame de papai e você continua com essa formalidade estúpida. – Disse com ligeira mágoa na voz.

Impaciência suspirou novamente na presença irritante de seu insistente pai e finalmente decidiu ceder. Apesar da aparência externa de autocontrole, era a chave mais marcante de sua personalidade e costumava se enervar com facilidade, cometendo atos impensados e prematuros.

Bom, tinha que fazer jus ao seu nome.

\- De qualquer forma, fiz o que me ordenou. – O Senhor do Tempo tomou novamente a postura seria, prestando extrema atenção. – O senhor do Sul realmente acredita que esta prestes a perder a guerra. Seus sentimentos são tão conflituosos que atos impensados se tornaram sua marca registrada daqui por diante.

\- Fez bem o seu trabalho. Por enquanto não precisarei de seus serviços.

\- Então vou me retirar agora – E completou quase inaudível de bochechas rosadas. -...Chichiue.

E enquanto Impaciência saia rapidamente, o Grande senhor não pode deixar de pensar com um sorriso no rosto, o quanto a menina era realmente filha de sua mãe.

* * *

Enquanto isso, já haviam se passado três dias e era começo de noite nas terras do leste enquanto a pálida luz do sol de inverno desaparecia por trás das montanhas repletas de neve.

Kagome e Rin se encontravam no quarto da primeira, enquanto a arrumavam os últimos preparativos para a não tão longa viajem que começaria no dia seguinte. Kagome dobrava três dos quatro kimonos que possuía (ela se recusava a ter mais do que isso para desgosto de Inuyasha), que incluía um suave kimono de verão rosa claro, com flores multicoloridas, todo em tons suaves, a complexa peça que havia usado na ceia do solstício de inverno, o kimono que retratava a cena de uma tarde de outono e o seu preferido, o que usava no momento, o de sacerdotisa, de parte superior branca e inferior vermelha.

Havia surpreendentemente ganhado muitos presentes de despedida das pessoas mais inesperadas. Eles incluíam o quimono de verão (presente de Sango), um bonito pente de madeira com temática de ursos de Isamu, uma garrafa de sake de Miroku (- _ -) e um constrangido beijo na bochecha de Kyouto. Além dos presentes e um pequeno baú com meus kimonos, a única coisa que eu levava era alguns artigos de higiene e uma bonita fita vermelha que ganhara de Inuyasha á alguns dias na ultima semana em que estivera ali.

Sorria com a recordação.

 _ **Flashback ON**_

 _\- Mamãe, mamãe! Olha lá, bem em cima na árvore! – Uma pequena menininha de cabelos castanhos apontava para o topo de uma sakura coberta de neve, que estava do lado de fora da casa. – Tem uma flor! Uma flor desabrochou no inverno! – Batia as mãos eufórica._

 _\- Estou vendo Mizuni, agora se acalme. – Lhe sorriu sua mãe calmamente, enquanto continuava seu caminho, provavelmente habituada á energia da garota._

 _\- Mas ela é muito especial mamãe! Eu tenho que pega-la pra poder cuidar dela. A gente tem que cuidar das coisas especiais. – Disse com pose de sabida._

 _Nesse exato momento, eu tinha conseguido dar uma escapulida do castelo e ouvira toda a conversa. Observei a sakura e vi que não era tão alta._

 _\- E o que você pretende fazer Mizuni? Ela esta fora do nosso alcance. Não poderá pega-la._

 _Vendo que a menina não parecia desistir mesmo com os argumentos da mãe, decidi me aproximar._

 _\- Se ela fosse sua, o que faria com ela? – Perguntei a garota. Ela me olhou por um instante e depois respondeu._

 _\- Colaria na entrada da minha casa, pra que todos que passassem e visem ela, percebessem o quanto ela é especial. – Me respondeu convicta. Encantei-me com a resposta simples._

 _\- Certo. – Falei e comecei a escalar a árvore._

 _Meus cabelos eram grandes, batendo na altura de meus joelhos e como se não bastasse eles eram bastante encaracolados, dificultando um pouco a escalada, mas esse não foi realmente difícil. Ao me firmar em um tronco e garantir que esse aguentaria meu peso, me estiquei para pegar a "coisa especial"._

 _\- Estou quase... Peguei! - Quebrei o galho em que ela estava e me preparei pra descer, quanto pisei no meu cabelo (abençoado seja!) e escorreguei, caindo desajeitadamente em um grande e (divinamente) fofo amontoado de neve._

 _\- MIKO-SAMA! – Pude ouvir a garotinha gritar, só pra me ver rindo e nadando contra aquele mar de neve. Ela veio correndo em minha direção e se sentou ao meu lado, que estava ainda deitada naquele monte gelado ainda com um sorriso nos lábios. – A senhora está bem?_

 _\- Estou sim. – Lhe garanti. – Então prometa cuidar bem dela. – Falei estendendo o galho com a flor que milagrosamente continuava intacta. Tudo valeu a pena ao ver como os olhinhos dela brilhavam._

 _\- Miko-Sama, peço mil desculpas pelo transtorno! – Falou a mãe esbaforida pela pequena corrida que tivera._

 _\- Não se preocupe com isso senhora. Eu... – Já estava tranquilizando a mulher quando ouvi meu nome ser chamado por um par de pernas que se tele transportou para minha frente. Ao ver que a senhora e sua filha se curvavam ao ser tele transportador, logo pude reconhecer quem era._

 _\- KAGOME! O que pensa que esta fazendo? – E era um par de pernas mal humorado ainda por cima. Ergui o olhar e encarei o dono delas._

 _\- Inuyasha, a_ _lgum problema? – Perguntei inocentemente. Ele se agachou e segurou meus ombros, chacoalhando-os levemente, em seus olhos era um misto de desespero e alivio por ver que eu estava bem._

 _\- Se há algum problema? Você adormece por vinte anos, perde a memoria e a primeira coisa que faz em seguida é sair por ai escalando árvores? – Me perguntou exasperado. A mulher, mãe de Mizuni arregalou os dois olhos ao saber quem eu era (?)._

 _\- Higurashi-Sama! Eu não fazia ideia. – Disse se curvando pra mim. Eu realmente me sentia desconfortável com aquele tipo de tratamento. Me levantei, me soltando de Inuyasha e falei com a garotinha._

 _\- Mizuni. – A chamei, agora ela me encarava com admiração. – Promete que vai cuidar bem dela? – Ela balançou a cabeça fervorosamente em concordância. – Então ela é sua. – A menina me pegou de surpresa ao abraçar minhas pernas antes de sair correndo para acompanhar a mãe, que depois de mais uma reverencia foi embora._

 _Enquanto isso Inuyasha me olhava com expressão incrédula no rosto._

 _\- Fez tudo isso pra pegar uma misera flor?_

 _\- Ela era especial, esta bem? E além do mais eu sei subir em árvores. Faço isso desde pequena. – Me defendi._

 _\- Ah posso ver! – Me respondeu sarcástico._

 _\- A culpa não foi minha!_

 _\- É mesmo? Então de quem foi? – me perguntou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, cético._

 _\- Foi do meu cabelo!_

 _Naquela mesma noite ao entrar no meu quarto, em cima da penteadeira estava a fita de cetim e um pequeno bilhete escrito com uma caligrafia absurdamente garrunchada._

 _Seres humanos possuem corpos fracos._

 _Se você quebrar o seu, vai ser difícil de consertar._

 _ **Inuyasha.**_

 _ **Flashback OFF**_

\- Que forma idiota de mostrar que se importa. – Sorria, com algumas lágrimas teimando em brotar.

\- Disse alguma coisa, Kagome-Sama? – Me perguntou Rin. Tratei logo de enxugar uma ou outra teimosa que queria escapar.

\- Não Rin-chan. Terminamos por aqui, obrigada pela ajuda. Foi muito útil.

\- Que nada. – disse feliz por poder ajudar. – Se esta tudo certo acho que vou dormir um pouco mais cedo hoje. Amanhã será um longo dia. – Falou com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

\- Então boa noite Rin-chan.

\- Boa noite Kagome-Sama

* * *

Do outro lado do castelo, há essa hora um youkai fita a noite de seus aposentos até que sente um cheiro que há muito não sentia mais. Cheiro predominante de ossos e barro, mas que ainda resistia algum resquício daquele fascinante cheiro de sakuras.

Dirigiu-se a ela e diferentemente de outrora, não havia o mínimo de pressa em seu andar. Foi encontra-la no interior da floresta observando a lua sentada junto ao poço come ossos, séria como sempre.

\- Já faz muito tempo Inuyasha.

\- Sim, faz muito tempo.

\- Tem certeza do que faz? Ao envia-la para ele?

\- Não tenho opção se pretendo protegê-la.

\- Você amadureceu. Fico feliz em saber que soube utilizar o momento em que me ausentava.

\- Kikiou...

\- Já não existe motivo para eu permanecer entre os vivos. Minha vingança foi satisfeita.

\- Kikiou. – Ela se preparava para ir embora. Superara a morte da sacerdotisa. Depois de Kagome, se desprendera dos fantasmas do passado e com a morte de Naraku, suas ultimas duvidas haviam sido sanadas. Mas não deixava de ser difícil vê-la partir. – Você veio ate aqui para se despedir?

A sacerdotisa deu um de seus raros sorrisos e respondeu enquanto que, para Inuyasha, desaparecia pela ultima vez dentro da floresta.

\- Eu já parti há muito tempo Inuyasha.

 **Muito obrigada por ler! Me faz muito feliz!**

 _ **Lo Anjos: Minha filha, ta podendo porque de Luis de Camões to por fora! Quer dizer, eu li a carta dele tipo muito PUXANDO O SACO do rei de Portugal sobre a descrição do Brasil, mas o resto eu boio direitinho. Realmente simto muito por qer sumido da face da terra por um tempo, mas eu não pretendo abandonar a fict. Estou apaixonada demais por ela para ter essa coragem.**_

 _ **Ps: Relaxa, ele não vai morrer (ainda).**_ _ **To de brinks kkkkkkkkkkk**_

 _ **Pss: Quero que ela tenha fé também. Ela ta tão deprê ultimamente, né? Mas prometo que ela vai melhorar afinal ela é a minha preferida S2!**_

 _ **Psss: Ela é bem treiteira mesmo, mas no fim só estava seguindo as ordens do "papai". Mas ela ainda terá grandes participações (principalmente com uma tal de"Ilha de Gelo", se lembra dela?).**_

 _ **Beijos da Rose**_


	13. Chapther 13: Travel Part I

**You Are My Destiny**

 _Sinopse:_ _"Se talvez, se somente talvez eu me lembrasse do que aconteceu, eu saberia o que fazer, que decisões tomar. /–Isso não é importante agora. - Ele me disse.- Essa corrente, essa em seu pulso direito, lhe fará saber. E a partir do momento em que ela se romper, seu destino estará cumprido e não haverá nenhuma forma de se voltar atrás."_

 _ **Chapther 13: Travel Part I**_

Kagome abre os olhos e se senta em seu futon com uma sensação ruim. Tivera um sonho o qual lhe fugia com a mesma rapidez com que se sentara, mas ele lhe trazia um mal pressagio.

Por fim concluiu que dormira tensa por conta da viagem e rapidamente arrumou sua cama, tomou banho na tina de água quente em seu quarto como todos os dias e se dirigiu a sala de refeições da enorme casa. Não costumavam comer juntos, pois Inuyasha e os outros sempre viviam muito ocupados, mas o próprio Inuyasha pediu na noite anterior que se reunissem no café da manha para os últimos detalhes da viajem.

Antes porem, de sair do quarto, ela deu uma ultima olhada no lugar tão bonito em que permaneceu por um único ciclo de lua.

Sentiria falta dali, pensou.

Mas como não devia se demorar, deu uma ultima passada de mão nas pétalas de sakuras na parede e sentiu o breve resquício de seu suave perfume mais uma vez. E se retirou sem olhar pra traz.

Ao finalmente chagar á sala (não foi tão difícil já que era só seguir o cheiro delicioso), se surpreendeu ao encontrar todos ali. E quando dizia todos era todos mesmo.

Estavam lá os anciãos que estavam presentes na ceia, os youkais que viviam seguindo Inuyasha pra cima e pra baixo, Mieko que eu não via á dias e estava sentada á mesa junto aos demais convidados; Uns quatro ou cinco soldados youkais e humanos, já uniformizados comendo e rindo alegremente de junto a Inuyasha, que estava sem a típica roupa vermelha e armadura, trajando um leve e elegante kimono azul escuro com bonitos padrões mais claros por toda a peça; Sango a qual parecia ralhar com Kyouto sobre alguma coisa e Miroku que só ria da situação; e finalmente Rin que acenava loucamente para que eu me assentasse ao seu lado, o que significava sentar á esquerda de Inuyasha.

Este quando me viu abriu um largo sorriso e somente esperou eu me sentar, para dar as ultimas ordens sobre a viajem.

\- Bom, sabemos que tudo ocorrerá bem se procedermos de forma organizada. Por isso peço a vocês duas que sempre sigam as ordens do chefe da guarda Norio, - Disse ao apontar para um youkai de olhos verdes semelhantes aos de um réptil e extremamente sério. – E seus subordinados Hiroshi, Iwao, Daisuke e Jun, que as acompanharão e lhe serão por guarda. – Os dois humanos, Hiroshi e Iwao pareciam ser bem simpáticos, apesar da estrutura corporal gigante, o youkai Daisuke parecia seguir pelo mesmo caminho e o outro youkai Jun demonstrava uma imensa serenidade, o que contrastava com a postura firme e ereta característica de um soldado experiente. – Vocês seguirão para o Oeste com o mínimo de interrupção possível e devido às circunstancias que requerem discrição, irão a cavalo ao invés de carruagem. Contando com as pausas para as refeições e pernoites, vocês deverão levar uns dez dias até o palácio do Oeste e o único desvio autorizado será para **a** província de Omi, já que tenho acordos comerciais por lá.Comprarão os mantimentos necessários para a continuidade da jornada e seguirão em frente. Além disso, não tenho mais nada a dizer, fora o caso de que vou sentir muita falta de vocês. – Completou com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

Também vou sentir sua falta Inuyasha. Muita falta.

Após o alvoroço no café da manhã nos dirigimos até a estrebaria, onde nossas coisas já estavam todas arrumadas nas celas dos cavalos, sendo necessários dois cavalos e mais o de Rin, para carregar todas as coisas dela. As minhas se resumiam ao meu pequeno baú, que foi atrelado no meu próprio cavalo, uma égua grande e branca, com a crina e o rabo negros.

Linda.

Em seguida, depois de conferir os cavalos, fomos em direção á entrada da casa, onde todos nos esperavam para se despedir de mim e de Rin que nessa ocasião usava uma roupa semelhante á de uma sacerdotisa só que preta por baixo e por cima um leve kimono branco com padrões de flores vermelhas, que se abria graciosamente após o obi negro e terminava um pouco antes da calça, que ia até os sapatos, na altura das canelas.

Seu cabelo, variando da forma solta costumeira, estava arrumado semelhante ao de Sango, somente preso na ponta por uma fita também negra. Ela parecia preparada para uma viagem. Muito mais preparada que eu, que vestia meu kimono de sempre e meu pesado cabelo atado em um alto rabo de cavalo pela minha preciosa fita vermelha.

A primeira pessoa que veio me abraçar foi Sango.

\- Kagome! – Foi o abraço mais apertado da minha vida. – Sentiremos a sua falta. – dizia com lágrima nos olhos. Me dei conta a algum tempo atrás que não tinha praticamente nenhuma lembrança do meu passado. É por pessoas como Sango que fico triste em não recordar. – Tome cuidado, por favor, e volte inteira.

\- Sango... – Não conseguia falar devido aos braços de ferro da minha amiga.

\- Ah, Gomem! – Se desculpou antes de me soltar e ao fazê-lo, busquei ar como se minha vida dependesse disso e literalmente dependia.

\- Sangozinha, acho que se ela é capaz de sobreviver á sua forma perigosa de amar tenho certeza que Sesshoumaru não será um problema. – Comentou Miroku bem humorado. Enquanto Sango o fuzilava pelos olhos abraçava Rin, obviamente muito mais delicadamente do que a mim e beijava amorosamente suas duas bochechas.

\- Você também Rin. Aja com cautela e principalmente seja sábia. – e completou cochichando algo no ouvido dela que a fez graciosamente se avermelhar igual um pimentão.

Enquanto eu observava a cena curiosa, Isamu se aproximava silenciosamente de mim e só o percebi porque quando parou ao meu lado, se projetou uma grandiosa, porém gentil sombra sobre a minha diminuta pessoa.

\- Kagome – Sama. – Fez um leve reverencia e disse amável como sempre. – Tenha uma viagem tranquila e chegue em segurança ao seu destino. Mas eu te peço minha senhora, - Falou agora em um tom mais sério. – tenha cuidado com o Senhor do Oeste. Apesar de irmãos, ele em nada se assemelha ao senhor Inuyasha.

\- Ora Isamu-Sam, me estranha toda essa preocupação de vocês. Parece que estou sendo enviada para um covil de lobos, afinal! – Brinquei. Vendo que ele continuava tenso, apertei levemente seus braços e o acalmei. – E além do mais eu não sou completamente indefesa, se esqueceu disso? Se o grande e mau Sesshoumaru tentar alguma gracinha, purifico ele! – Isamu sorriu a concordou, mesmo que nem mesmo eu acreditasse nisso.

Já me dirigindo ao meu cavalo, me deparo com Inuyasha, emburrado como sempre a deliberadamente bloquear meu caminho.

\- O que aconteceu agora? – Perguntei, já que ele parecia de "burro amarrado". Como ele não falava nada resolvi provoca-lo. – Tá esperando alguma coisa, Inuyasha? Talvez um beijo de despedida? – Minhas suspeitas se confirmaram quando ele ficou repentinamente vermelho. – Ah, então é isso! Tudo bem. – Disse beijando sua bochecha com delicadeza. – Tchau, Inuyasha.

E logo montei em Nie (a égua bonita que eu ganhei) com menos dificuldade que o normal, já que eu havia praticado escondida na estrebaria e o animal era bem dócil.

E após muitos acenos, incluindo os de um Inuyasha catatônico, seguimos viagem com Norio e Jun na frente e Daisuke, Hiroshi e Iwao ao fundo, depois dos cavalos com mantimentos. Percorríamos o trajeto em silencio, mas eu não me incomodava com isso e até agradecia, já que podia apreciar a variação de cenário com calma.

As planícies cheias de neve iam vagarosamente dando lugar para a floresta, que apesar de parecer morta por conta do inverno, pulsava com vida e abrigava esperança para uma nova estação, se permitindo renovar o ciclo.

Ela francamente entendia como as pessoas podiam obter conhecimento ao se isolarem em meio à natureza. Há muita sabedoria na forma a qual ela age. No equilíbrio entre lutar e ceder, esbravejar e manter-se em silencio, revelar-se e ocultar-se.

Fui despertada dos meus pensamentos pela voz assustadoramente sussurrante de Norio nos aconselhando a pararmos para acampar em uma próxima e pequeníssima clareira ali perto. Estava pronta para ajudar, mas assim que desci do cavalo (o que demorou algum tempo, já que não tenho prática) Iwao já havia ido buscar a lenha, Hiroshi arrumava onde iriamos dormir com troncos improvisados, Daisuke e Rin retiravam os mantimentos que comeríamos aquela noite e Norio parecia muito ocupado em encarar compenetrado para o mapa, conferindo a nossa rota. O único que parecia não realizar tarefa alguma era Jun, que sentado em uma rocha observava calmamente as estrelas que começavam a se manifestar no céu ainda meio alaranjado.

Como olhar com cara de abobalhada para a eficiência do grupo não era muito produtivo, resolvi me juntar a Jun, que parecia ser o único calmo com toda aquela atividade.

Me aproximei e perguntei se podia sentar junto a ele. Como o youkai não pareceu se opor simplesmente me permitir estar ali e aproveitar de sua tranquilidade contagiante.

\- Oficial Jun, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

\- Claro Kagome-Sama. Estou sempre ao seu dispor e ás suas perguntas. – Falou pela primeira vez, com a voz suave que havia imaginado que ele teria.

\- Por que o senhor é tão calmo? – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha com a pergunta incomum.

\- O certo não seria perguntar como eu fiquei calmo como supõe?

\- Se eu perguntasse como eu precisaria invadir o seu passado em busca da sua fonte de tranquilidade, mas se eu pergunto o porquê eu estou questionando como o senhor a mantém. – Ele sorriu com a minha resposta.

\- Eu busco prestar atenção em meus próprios questionamentos. Muitas respostas podemos encontrar sozinhos se houver boa procura e se você possui as respostas de suas duvidas, com que ha de se preocupar? – Me disse e eu encantada com a simplicidade e ao mesmo tempo complexidade daquela resposta me calei e contemplei as estrelas até perder a noção do tempo.

Não me reti aos sons da floresta nem da conversa ao fundo, mas passei a ouvir as estrelas. Naquela noite não comi, pois não ouvi o chamado de pessoa alguma. Havia me perdido ao tentar captar os sussurros dos astros da noite, que segredavam sobre minhas respostas e eu que tentava ouvi-las me contentava em encarar a grande lua minguante que parecia sorrir-me complacente.

Quem me dera saber o que me falta para ouvi-las.

 **PS: Trechos desse capítulo fazem referencia ao poema "Ora, direis, ouvir estrelas" de Augusto dos Anjos.**

 **Muito obrigada por ler! Me faz muito feliz!**

 _ **Por favor, me mandem reviews!**_

 _ **Lo Anjos – Augusto dos Anjos! Meu queridinho simbolista mórbido e perfeito! Pobre Sexy, demora tanto em aparecer. Tsc, tsc, acho que vou ter que dar um puxão de orelha nele. Sobre Kagome e Impaciência, nada a declarar, mas sobre Shippou aquela coisa fofa já é no mínimo adolescente nessa época. O que será que essa linda raposinha sapeka vai aprontar. Espero que tenha gostado da citação/Kagome poética, eu tava inspirada quando escrevi!**_

 **Beijos da Rose**


End file.
